Something Was Missing
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Snow and James remember who they are in Storybrooke. Emma has a bad dream and goes to talk to her mom about it. What happens? Read to find out; Better than it sounds please R
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It is an amazing story and you guys should definitely check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show...:(**

* * *

Snow sat on her bed drinking hot chocolate and watching TV. James walked in and sat down beside her, "Snow is everything alright dear?"

Snow sighed, "Yeah, just thinking…"

"About?"

"You, me, Emma, Henry, everything really," Snow said shrugging. She turned the sound on the TV to mute and snuggled up to James' chest.

"Is that a good thing?" he teased wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Of course it is Charming!" Snow exclaimed. "I just wish there was some way Henry was with us."

"Emma's working on it. No matter what it takes, she'll get custody of her son. I know she will," James said. He kissed the top of his wife's head. "Come on, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"I can't sleep…"

"Why not?" James asked.

"I don't know. It just feels like something is missing. Something that's making it so I can't sleep," Snow said softly. She set her hot chocolate on her nightstand and grabbed the book she'd been reading. "I'll read for a little while, you go to bed alright?"

James kissed her lips tenderly, "Alright, try and get some rest soon please?"

"I'll try Charming, don't worry so much!" Snow said laughing.

James sighed happily and climbed into bed falling into a deep sleep.

~Emma~

_"Miss Swan," Regina said smirking. She held a knife to Snow White's throat. "I told you if you do not hand Henry over right now, I __**will **__kill your mother, father, and anyone else who gets in my way, including you."_

_ "Don't do it Emma," Snow gasped. Regina brought the dagger closer to Snow's throat._

_ Emma looked down at Henry, who clung to her tightly, then up to her mother, her brave strong mother. Then at her father, James shook his head. "Emma, don't give Henry to her."_

_ Emma shook her head as tears stung her face, she looked down at Henry. He pulled away from her, "Mom, you need to save Snow White and Prince Charming. They are the key to breaking the curse. I'll go with her." Henry turned and slowly began to walk towards Regina._

_ "Henry, NO!" Emma screamed._

_ Regina smirked as Henry walked over, "You've made a good choice Henry. Miss Swan, say goodbye to your mother." She moved to slit Snow's throat._

"NO!" Emma screamed sitting up. She was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. She'd had this dream every night the past week.

Emma rocked back and forth in her bed. Tears ran down her face and she couldn't help but think _What if that ends up real? What if I have to choose between my son and my parents…?_

She stood slowly and opened her bedroom door quietly. Normally after the dream, Emma would go drink some cocoa but tonight was different. She walked out into the hallway and down to her parents' bedroom door. Emma peeked in to see her mother reading a book and her father sleeping soundly. Carefully, she pushed open their door. "Mom?" she whispered walking in.

"Emma?" Snow asked looking up from her book. "Is everything alright?"

"I had the dream again…" she said and looked down at her hands.

Snow frowned; she scooted over in the bed to make room for her daughter. "C'mere."

Emma ran over to sit next to her mother. She sat down and pulled her legs up to her chin. "I don't get it mom, why am I so worried about this, it's just a dream?"

Snow put her arms around Emma, "Dreams are the next closest thing to reality honey." She kissed Emma's hair, "Do you want to stay in here tonight?"

Emma nodded, "Please?"

"Of course, here you can lay in between your father and me," Snow said. Emma smiled and crawled between her parents causing James to stir.

"Snow?" he mumbled, "Is something wrong?"

"We just have a special guest tonight James," Snow teased softly.

James opened his eyes and looked up at his daughter. "Sweetheart what happened?" he asked sitting up, a worried look on his face.

Emma shook her head, "I just had the dream again…" she whispered. "Daddy, I'm scared. All I can think is what if I get custody of Henry and Regina does that? What if she takes you and mom and threatens to kill you because of that?"

James sighed and pulled Emma into a tender embrace, "Emma, listen to me. I will never _ever_ let that woman harm my family again."

"And the same for me," Snow said reassuringly. She took Emma's hand in hers. "It's going to be alright Emma. Just try and go back to sleep alright?"

Emma nodded, "Okay, I'll try. Thanks mommy, you too dad. I love you guys," she whispered.

James kissed her forehead, "We love you too sweetheart." Emma snuggled close to James' chest and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. James smiled softly at his little princess in his arms. He looked over at his wife who was beginning to yawn, "Think you can sleep now Snow?" he asked teasingly.

Snow rolled her eyes, "Actually, Charming, _yes_. I figured out what was missing."

"And what was that dearest?" James wondered.

Snow nodded towards their daughter, "Emma. Emma was what I was missing."

James chuckled, "Indeed Snow, something, _someone_, was missing. Our little girl," he kissed Emma's hair once more and rested his head against Emma's shoulder. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Snow smiled softly at her husband and daughter. They were like twins honestly. She turned off her bedside lamp and put the book on her nightstand. She moved closer towards Emma and James and fell asleep. _Everything is perfect,_ she thought, slowly drifting off. _Something was missing, it was my Emma, and now she is here and nothing is missing. Nothing will ever again be missing…_

* * *

**I know it was short but I thought that was a good place to end it at:) Hope you enjoyed it! I could possibly make it more than just a one-shot if a) reviewers demand it b) if I gain some writing inspiration or c) I just feel so inclined to do so...;) Anyway pretty please review? They make my day!**

**Oh yeah: HAPPY ONCE DAY!:D**

**~Snow**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It is an amazing story and you guys should definitely check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show...:(**

**Reminder: This is in Storybrooke, but Snow and James remember**

**Well, I'm continuing it! The last chap was kind of a prologue, this is where the real story starts. This chap is based off of the promo for episode 21:D How do Snow and James react when they find out Emma is leaving Storybrooke...**

* * *

"Emma we can't leave Storybrooke!" Henry shouted trying to show his mom some sense.

"Why not? Henry, this is the only way we can get you away from Regina! We can come back after I have legal documents saying I have full custody of you," Emma said calmly.

Henry shook his head, "What about your job? What about grandma and grandpa? You know they can't leave," he said angrily.

"That's why we're coming back kid," Emma said softly, "I lost them once, I lost you once, and I'm not going to lose either of you again," Emma said frustrated. "End of discussion."

Henry huffed in anger. He looked at his mom; she didn't even acknowledge him she was so focused on the road and them getting out. Henry's eyes went wide as he got an idea. He reached over, grabbed the wheel, and jerked it far to the left, causing Emma's car to veer off the road.

"HENRY!" Emma screamed in shock as the car crashed. Her airbag went off causing her to pass out.

"Sorry Mom..." he whispered. He took her phone out of her jacket pocket and dialed his grandma's number.

* * *

James walked into their apartment. "Honey I'm home!" Silence. "Where's my girls?" he asked loudly.

Still no answer. James walked down into his and Snow's bedroom. Snow sat curled up in bed. "Snow? Honey what's wrong?" he asked worried. Snow shook her head. James sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "What happened?"

"I-it's E-Emma..." she whispered softly.

"What did Regina do?" James demanded.

Snow sat up slowly and handed him the note.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry. _

_I have to get Henry out of here. We'll be back once I get gain legal custody of him._

_ Please don't be mad...I just didn't want Regina to hurt you guys. I love you both so much._

_Always yours,_  
_Emma_

James pulled Snow into his arms trying to soothe her, "Shhh, it's going to be okay Snow. Everything will work out I know it will."

Snow nodded silently as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. James gave her a soft smile and kissed them off her face. She rested her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for awhile. Until Snow's phone ring broke the silence. Snow sat up abruptly, "That's her ring!" she dove towards the phone and answered it. "Emma?" she exclaimed. "Henry, where's Emma...what do you mean she's passed out? Where are you?" she looked stood and began to get dressed. "You did WHAT?" she shrieked. "We'll be there in five minutes...Emma's awake…? Put her on the phone...NOW!"

James rolled his eyes in frustration at his wife's frantic behavior.

"You have ten minutes," Snow spat into the phone. She hung up and looked at James. He burst out laughing. She crossed her arms, "James this is not a laughing matter!"

"No but your facial expression is," he chuckled.

Ten minutes later the door to the apartment opened slowly. Emma walked in and Snow threw her arms around her daughter. "Emma! Thank GOD you're alright!" she exclaimed.

Emma began to cry, "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

James pulled his girls into a warm embrace. "It's okay Em. All that matters is that you're home safe and sound."

Snow nodded, "That's right. But young lady, you are SO grounded."

Emma laughed, "I'm twenty-eight you can't ground me..."

"I'm your mother; I'll ground you whenever the heck I feel like it!" Snow said angrily.

"Fine," Emma said seriously.

"Fine," Snow replied.

Emma turned on her heel, "I'm going to bed!"

"Good!" Snow shouted.

Emma slammed her door. James clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Snow gave him a disapproving look, "What did I do?"

He sighed, "Honey, Emma is an adult."

"But I'm-"

"I know you're her mother and all you want to do is keep her safe. But Snow, she isn't a baby anymore. And like it or not, she still has some of her old walls put up..."

"So what you mean is that by me babying her is pushing her away...?"

James nodded, "Yes. So maybe what you should do is treat her like you did before you remembered everything. Treat her like Mary Margaret would have."

Snow sighed contently, "Okay...and I know exactly how I'm going to do it."

James smirked, "Good. Now I for one am tired and want to go to bed. I and my genius brain full of plans are going to bed. Go talk to your daughter," he pecked her lips. "I love you."

"Charming really does suit you doesn't it," she teased.

James raised an eyebrow, "Well of course dear. You told me that the day we met!"

Snow laughed and punched his chest, "Go to bed!"

"Yes ma'am," James said and mock-saluted her and he walked off to their room.

Snow rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Five minutes later, she walked down to Emma's room. She heard Kelly Clarkson's 'Stronger' blasting through the door. Snow knocked gently. "Emma? Can I come in?"

Emma sighed and the music went off. "I guess so."

She slowly opened the door, "I brought hot chocolate," she said trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks," Emma said coldly.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

Snow awkwardly sat down and handed Emma her mug. "Emma, I need to apologize."

"Yes, you do," Emma said blankly looking at her wall.

"I was just worried about you. I didn't mean to snap at you I just-I don't-what I'm trying to say is I lost you once, and I cannot lose you again," Snow whispered. She slowly reached out and took her daughter's hand.

Emma looked at her mom, "And I shouldn't have left...I was just trying to give Henry a better life. I'm sorry too." She squeezed Snow's hand and tears came to both of their eyes.

"Emma can we make a promise not to fight anymore?" Snow asked winking.

Emma laughed, "We can sure try! I don't like fighting with you mom..."

"And I hate fighting with you sweetheart." Snow sipped her hot chocolate. "I need to go do the dishes want to help?"

Emma smiled, "You sure you trust me with the dishes?" she teased.

Snow chuckled, "How could I not! You are _my_ daughter after all." She stood and walked out of the room, Emma following close behind. They finished their hot chocolate and began to wash the dirty plates, bowls, glasses, and silverware.

A half hour later, Emma put the last bowl into the dishwasher and closed the door. "There! Finished," she said happily.

Snow laughed, "Not a very fun job?"

"Oh no mom, _bundles_ of fun," Emma said sarcastically. Snow smiled and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. "You want anything Emma?" she asked over her shoulder, searching for a late night snack.

Emma walked over to the kitchen sink and quietly soaked her dish towel in water. She wrung it out and moved quickly towards Snow. "Nah I'm alright," she said. Emma flipped the towel around a couple times and backed up, "Hey mom?" she asked smirking.

Snow turned around, "Yeah Em?" she asked. Emma whipped the towel towards her mother. Snow laughed, "Oh it is so on!" She reached over and grabbed a towel. And an "epic battle" between mother and daughter began. Emma shrieked as Snow grabbed the dish soap and squirted it in the direction of her.

"Mom!" Emma shouted.

"Give up yet Em?" Snow teased.

Emma smirked, "Not a chance." She opened the cabinet under the sink and grabbed the other bottle of dish soap. Emma quickly opened it and shot it towards Snow. "Now we're even!" she said laughing.

Snow ran into the living room and hid behind the couch, "I give up!" she lied.

Emma walked over slowly. "_Really_?" she asked unconvinced.

Snow jumped up and shot her daughter one more time, "Nope! Game over though; your father is going to wake up…"

"He already did," James said chuckling. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom, arms crossed, chuckling.

Snow and Emma blushed and quickly hid their soap bottles behind their back. "Hey daddy…" Emma said trying not to laugh.

James smiled, "I take it you two made up?"

Snow nodded, "Uh-huh, sorry we woke you Charming. We were just doing the dishes…?" she gave him a smile.

James nodded, "The dishes eh?" The two smiled innocently. "Well," he walked over to his girls and wrapped his arms around Snow. "Let me help," he whispered in her ear. James grabbed the bottle from behind her back and squirted it at Emma and Snow.

"JAMES!" Snow shrieked.

Emma fell to the ground laughing. James and Snow collapsed beside her. After they finally could control their breathing, Emma sat up. "Who's up for a movie?"

James raised his hand, "As long as there's no "dishes" involved I'm game."

Snow sat up, "Me too, what movie do you have in mind Emma?"

Emma smirked, "You'll have to wait and see." She winked, stood, ran into her room, and grabbed _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves._

* * *

**That's a wrap! Hope ya'll liked this one as much as I do:) Next up is the family enjoying the movie. Also remember Emma's dream last chapter? Yeah that's kind of important...;) hehe I love spoilers!**

**~Snow**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this (former) little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It's an amazing story and she is an amazing author! So you guys should definitely check her stories out:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show. **

**Wow you guys review quick! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but the last few weeks of school are quite busy...So I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

* * *

Emma walked out to the living room. "Got it!" she said holding up the movie.

Snow read the title and burst out laughing. "Why are we watching the story your father and I lived?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Because I want to see how Disney butchered it! And it has been the only fairytale I ever enjoyed...Now I know why." She smiled at her parents and put the disc into the DVD player. James and Snow sat on the couch, a gap in between them for Emma to sit. "I'm hungry, anyone want some popcorn?"

Snow shook her head and stood up, "Oh no you don't! I'll go make the popcorn. You'll end up burning it!" she teased.

Emma glared, "I'm a decent cook!"

"The toast last week?" Snow countered raising an eyebrow. She walked into the kitchen a smirk on her face.

Emma huffed in anger and plopped onto the couch next to James. "It was only once..." she muttered.

James laughed and put his arm around Emma, "If it makes you feel any better, you're mother never let me near the kitchen once," he lied easily. Snow actually loved when he cooked.

"You're lying," Emma said playing with her hair.

James smirked, "Oh right, your super power," he teased.

Emma nodded, "Yup. Nothing gets past me pops." She rested her head against his chest. James wrapped his arm around her and they sat in silence, cherishing every moment.

Snow walked back out with a bowl full of popcorn. "Alright Emma, let's watch this movie!" she said sitting down next to her husband.

Emma laughed, "Okay!" She pushed play on the remote and snuggled close to her father.

The movie began and there was Snow White sitting in a courtyard singing to birds. "My hair was NOT that short!" Snow shrieked. "AND I WOULD NEVER WEAR THAT DRESS!"

"SHHHHH!" Emma shouted. "Just watch!"

Snow crossed her arms angrily, the dress was atrocious! Her hair reduced to nothing but flimsy curls. And not to mention that her voice sounded nothing like that...

The movie continued and who should enter other than the prince himself. James' jaw dropped, "A poufy hat...really...!" he muttered shaking his head. "And I am definitely not a brunette..."

"Dad, please just watch the movie?" Emma pleaded, pretending to pout.

James sighed, "Fine. For you Emma," he said and kissed her head. "I won't enjoy it though," he murmured. _Blue and red? Who wore those colors together? And that HAT! It was revolting! An absolute disgrace to the family..._

"James can't sing either..." Snow added under her breath.

Emma stifled a giggled as James furrowed his eyebrows. "I can to sing!"

"Just not very well," Snow mumbled smirking.

The movie continued as Snow White was cornered by the Huntsman. "Graham..." Snow said softly.

"What dear?" James asked.

"The Huntsman was Graham wasn't he?" Emma asked sadly.

Snow nodded. "Yes, he spared my life and it cost him his heart..."

"And his life," Emma whispered tears coming to her eyes. "I guess Henry was right when he said we had a special connection. If it wasn't for Graham, I wouldn't be alive."

James gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "It's alright honey," he said kindly.

Emma took a handful of popcorn and chewed it silently as a lone tear ran down her face.

James laughed loudly as the movie Snow White ran through the forest scared to death. Snow glared at her husband. Emma raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Well Emma," James began, "Your mother never actually was scared of anything. She didn't run through the forest as a damsel in distress. She was a more kick butt princess, surviving in the woods, raiding the queen's carriages, stealing from me," he added under his breath.

Emma laughed, "Wow Disney sure doesn't know how rebellious my mom was!"

"Though at times I wish she was a damsel in distress..." he muttered.

Snow's glare hardened, "And why is that, _Charming_? Because I had to save you on multiple occasions?" she asked, a tinge of sarcasm edging into her voice.

James scoffed, "I honestly have no clue what you are talking about dearest."

"Oh come off it James! You know I have saved you much, much more than you ever saved me!" Snow said hitting his arm.

"Who was in a coma until I woke her with true love's kiss? Who escaped Regina's prison with his bare hands?" James teased.

"Oh you little liar!" Snow shrieked. "Graham saved your butt and you know it!"

James rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh."

"And who was captured by King George?" Snow countered.

James looked at his hands, "Well, technically you were at one point..." he mumbled.

Emma had paused the movie to allow Snow and James time to bicker about who had saved who. She smiled to herself at her parents' childishness. Maybe picking the movie wasn't the greatest idea though...but she really wanted her parents to see the ending. To watch Prince Charming wake Snow White with true love's kiss. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted at her bickering parents.

They stopped abruptly, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Snow asked.

"Can we just skip to the end...?" Emma asked hopeful.

"I thought you wanted us to watch it though," James said confused.

"I did, but one, I didn't realize how badly Disney had messed up your story, two, I really want you guys to just see the ending, and lastly, I'd rather hear your lives from you guys anyway. Please?" she begged.

James laughed and pulled Emma close to his chest. He buried his face in her hair, "Of course sweetheart, whatever you'd like."

Emma quickly skipped to the final scene of the movie. There lay Snow White in a glass coffin lined with gold. Music played softly in the background as Prince Charming himself walked up to her. He bent down and kissed her softly. Moments after, Snow White awoke and sat up, startled. Prince Charming scooped up his princess and they rode off into the sunset.

Emma turned off the TV and looked over at her parents. Snow held James' hand in her own, their fingers intertwined. James kept his other arm around Emma and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head, "Thank you sweetheart. It was a wonderful movie."

Snow nodded, "We should do this more often."

"Make fun of Disney movies and how badly they butchered your stories?" Emma teased.

"No," Snow said rolling her eyes, "Spend time as a family Em. We really need to make this a weekly, if not nightly activity, just spend a couple hours together. And somehow get Henry to be with us as well."

Emma felt tears forming at the brim of her eyes. But she held them back, "Yeah, because something is still missing in my life. In _our_ lives. Henry. I'm getting him away from Regina no matter what it takes. I just won't abduct him this time," she joked. Emma stood, grabbed her jacket off the couch, and threw it on over her tank top.

"Emma what are you doing?" Snow demanded worriedly.

"I'm going to see Archie. If anyone can help me gain custody of Henry, it's him. I'll be back soon alright? Love you both!" Emma turned to leave.

James stood and grabbed her hand, "Emma?" he asked.

"Yeah dad?" she asked.

James chuckled, "It's almost midnight honey. Wait until tomorrow to talk to Archie. C'mon you're tired. Get to bed," he told her kindly.

Emma blushed realizing the time. She laughed, "Oh yeah, wouldn't want to wake Archie up…I'll talk to him tomorrow." She gave James a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "'Night dad!"

James kissed her head, "Goodnight sweetheart."

Emma walked over to Snow and gave her a hug. "Night mom, I love you."

Snow tightened her embrace, "I love you too Emma. Sleep good okay?"

Emma smiled, "I won't come into your room if that's what you were wondering," she teased. Emma walked down the hall into her bedroom. She flipped on the light switch and looked at the walkie-talkie on her nightstand, _I shouldn't…_ But she did. Emma flipped the light back off, grabbed the walkie-talkie and jumped into her bed. She clicked the machine on, "Henry?" she whispered into the speaker. "Henry you there?"

It took a moment but Henry's voice came through the device. _"Emma?"_ he asked groggily. _"Is something wrong?"_

Emma let out a giggle, "No Kid, I just wanted to tell you goodnight."

_ "Oh, can I go back to sleep now?" _

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up Henry…" Emma said somewhat disappointed.

_ "Night Emma," _he said.

"Henry? One last thing," Emma said quickly.

_"Yeah?"_

"I love you so, _so_ much Henry. I love you more than life itself. I want you to know that. I would lay down my life for you. And know that when I tell you this next thing, I mean it with an absolute surety. I am going to get custody of you. I'm getting you away from Regina if it's the last thing I do."

_"I love you too mom. And I'm holding you to that promise," _he teased._ "Goodnight."_

The speaker went to static. Emma looked at the walkie-talkie and smiled happily. Henry had finally called her mom…She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, falling into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in months.

* * *

**Yayyy:D I'm so sorry this is so late! It is wayyyyy overdue! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I'll try and update as soon as possible but I might go into shock after tonight...;) **

* * *

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Hehe I loved the soap bottle war too!**

**red lightning-Hope you like the little Henry Emma moment at the end:) I added it for you! Sorry it took so long to update. And I agree Emma will really let her walls down when Henry's around**

**russianeyes718524-glad you did!**

**thistwinklingstar-mother-daughter bickering was a blast to write:) expect more of it eventually;) haha**

* * *

**Thanks to all who've added me to your favorites and alerts as well! Reviews make me even happier;) Okay counting down the hours till the finale! So, HAPPY ONCE DAY! man i'm gonna miss saying that...alright pretty please review! And i'm always willing to chat with anyone who wants to discuss my stories, the show, or Gosh**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this (former) little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It's an amazing story and she is an amazing author! So you guys should definitely check her stories out:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show. Nor do I own the lyrics to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22, there's a little inside joke for you;)**

* * *

James rolled over on his side and began to play with Snow's hair. She gave a soft yawn and her breathtakingly green eyes fluttered open. James looked at her lovingly, "Good morning darling," he murmured burying his face in her hair.

Snow put her hand on his bare chest, "And the same to you Prince Charming. What time is it?" she asked and snuggled close to him.

James wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Nine-thirty. Can we stay like this, all morning?" he asked hopeful.

Snow giggled and pulled away from him playfully, "Nope sorry James. I'm starving!"

James sat up and began to climb out of bed, "Alright, how do bacon, eggs, and pancakes sound?"

Snow smiled as she stood up, "Heavenly..." she mumbled. She walked towards the door and turned around to face James, an evil glint in her eye. "Race you to the kitchen," she teased. Snow turned, opened the door and started to run out of the room.

James laughed loudly and sprinted out of their room. He saw Snow opening a cabinet. James ran up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Caught you," he whispered in her ear.

Snow giggled, "Yes but I still beat you!"

"We'll see about that," he muttered.

"James..." Snow warned.

James picked Snow up and flung her over his shoulder carrying her to the couch. He set her down gently and began to tickle her playfully. "Who won now Snow?"

Snow tried to stifle her persistent giggles, "I-I di-did!" she said.

"Oh really?" James said sarcastically. He continued to tickle her.

Snow was laughing so hard she was starting to cry, "Alright alright! You won! Can we please make breakfast now?" she pleaded.

James smirked and scooped Snow up bridal style, "Of course darling!" He kissed her forehead, carried her into the kitchen, and set her down on the counter. "I'll make the pancakes and bacon, you make the eggs."

Snow smiled and walked to the fridge, she opened it and pulled out an egg carton. "How many eggs Charming?"

James thought for a moment, "Six," he said nodding his head, "Yeah six."

Snow rolled her eyes, "So you want all twelve Charming?"

James scoffed, "I never said that!"

Snow smirked at her husband, "I know but your intent was perfectly clear to me honey," she teased.

"So maybe I did want you to make the full dozen, but in my defense I'm starving!" he said pouting. As if on cue his stomach growled. "See?"

Snow laughed, "Oh calm down! If you're so hungry get started on your pancakes!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say dearest," he mumbled and got the pancake batter from the pantry. James poured it into a bowl and began to mix it, adding the ingredients as he went.

Five minutes later, James had finished making the batter and was putting strips of bacon onto a skillet. As the bacon sizzled, James watched his wife as she cooked the eggs. He smiled softly as she began to hum their song.

James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek, "Time stands still beauty in all she is, I will be brave. I will not let anything, take away. What's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this," he sung in her ear.

Snow giggled softly and leaned her head against his chest, "Charming," she mumbled as he turned her towards him and pulled her in for a hug.

James lifted her head and blue met green. "I love you for a thousand years Snow, and I'll love you for a thousand more," he said softly.

"And after that?" Snow asked raising her eyebrows teasingly.

"Forever, Snow, I'll love you forever and always." James caressed her face.

Snow stood on her tiptoes and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. James pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Snow ran her fingers through his hair. They broke apart blushing when they heard someone cough.

There stood Emma in shorts an a tank top, "Oh don't mind me," she said sarcastically and threw her hands in the air. "I've just witnessed my parents making out in our kitchen. Not like I've been eye-raped or anything!"

"Emma, we didn't know you were awake," Snow said quickly her face still flushed.

Emma burst into laughter, "You should see your face! It's not that big of a deal, I just want breakfast!" she teased and winked.

"Well, Emma, you're in luck because your mom and I have made a fabulous breakfast for you!" James said confidently.

"Well aren't you a real Prince Charming," Emma said rolling her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. She turned the burner off on the eggs and scooped some onto her plate, grabbed a slice of bacon, and plopped down in a barstool.

"He tries so hard," Snow said and winked at her husband. She grabbed a slice of bacon and sat beside Emma. "Are you meeting Archie this morning Em?"

Emma nodded her mouth full of food. "Mm-hm," she mumbled. Emma swallowed, "Yeah, I'm gonna go by his office later today. I wanted to know if either you or dad, or both of you could come with me?"

Snow nodded, "I'll be there. James do you work today?"

"Yeah, at noon, but I'll be waiting to hear how it goes tonight!" James told them. "Speaking of work, I really need to go get ready..." he said his eyes wide. James turned and ran into the bedroom a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Is he always like this?" Emma asked biting back a smirk.

"No, it's normally worse when he's late or behind on getting ready. One time, he woke up late for a war council meeting…let's just say that was not a good day," Snow said laughing. "He ended up pouting in his study for about two hours."

Emma covered her mouth trying not to laugh, "Oh wow, never thought I'd see the day my father pouted!"

"Emma honey, I can tell you so many stories about your father that you wouldn't believe! Let's make a deal," Snow said smiling.

"I'm listening," Emma said and took a bite of bacon.

"I'll tell you at least one story every night after James is asleep, if you promise not to tell him. Deal?" Snow held out her hand.

Emma smiled, "Deal!" She shook Snow's hand and grinned. "We should probably get ready as well I guess."

"Probably, last one ready buys lunch after our meeting with Archie?" Snow suggested.

Emma took a final bite of eggs and stood. "It's on." She turned and sprinted to her room to get ready.

Snow laughed and ran into her room to get ready.

* * *

**So this is WAY overdue and I could come up with a thousand excuses including the fact that finals are coming up in school...but that would just make me look bad so I just hope this chapter made up for it! Loads of Snowing was in this one and not too much Charming family fluff. But next chap will have some cute mother/daughter moments:)**

**~OUAT~**

**Supernatural-Girl17: So glad you like it:) Hope this chapter is just as pleasing!**

**red lightning: :) Thanks! And thanks for keeping me on track;)**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22: Thanks girl! And LOL that happens to me a lot when I read your stories...;)**

**Marcie Gore: Thank you so much for all 3 of your reviews! Emma will get Henry back(eventually...)**

**thistwinklingstar: Last chapter was by far my favorite! Though this is a close second;D Hope you liked it!**

**~OUAT~**

**Thanks to all of you who've added this to your favorites/alerts as well! Reviews rock my world!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this (former) little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It's an amazing story and she is an amazing author! So you guys should definitely check her stories out:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show. **

**I know I know it's way overdue as always...I want to give a HUGE shout-out and thank-you to red lightning for ALWAYS keeping me on track with my posting for this story:) Thanks!**

* * *

Emma ran out of her room expecting to be far ahead of Snow.

Snow stood in the kitchen, fully dressed and ready, doing the dishes. "Got enough cash to buy us lunch?" she teased.

Emma huffed in fake annoyance. "Shut up," she said getting an eye-roll from Snow. Emma put her red leather jacket on and walked to the door. "You ready?"

Snow dropped the towel on the counter, "Yeah let's go!"

Emma opened their apartment door and mother and daughter walked out to Emma's bug.

Ten minutes later Emma knocked on Archie's office door.

"It's open, come on in!" Archie called.

Emma opened the door and walked in, Snow following close behind her daughter. "Hey Archie," Emma said.

"Emma!" Archie exclaimed polishing his glasses. "How can I help you and Mary Margaret?"

"I was wondering if you could help me build a case against Regina to get custody of Henry," Emma told him.

Archie gestured to the couch, "Yes of course! Why don't you and Mary Margaret have a seat," he suggested.

"Thank you Archie," Snow told him as she and Emma sat side-by-side.

Archie grabbed a clipboard and pen, "Okay what evidence do you have against Regina to show she is unfit to be Henry's mother?" he asked sitting down into his chair.

Emma looked at Snow who nodded. "Well, I don't really have much of anything but all the evidence from Mary Margaret's case pointed right to Regina being the one who kidnapped Kathryn."

Archie chuckled a little and looked up, "Emma that is nowhere near hardcore evidence, you of all people should know that."

Snow put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Archie, Regina is a sociopath, I know that, Emma knows it, you know it too, please is there anyway at all you can help?"

Archie took of his glasses, "Well, I can try."

Emma's face brightened. "Thank you Archie!"

"It's not a problem at all. What about Henry? How do you think he's changed since you got here?" Archie asked as he put his glasses back on.

Emma bit her lip and looked at Snow for help.

"He's been skipping school these past couple weeks...but other than that, I think Henry has been a lot happier since Emma showed up," Snow told Archie and gave Emma's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Emma relaxed at her mother's comforting touch. "And he's made some friends. Ava and Nicholas."

"And Paige," Snow added smiling.

Emma nodded, "Yeah. So does that help at all Archie?"

Archie nodded and wrote some things down on his clipboard. He paused and looked up, "And what about his fantasy? With the fairytales?"

Emma held back a grin. She looked at her mother and the two of them held back giggles. "We're still going along with Operation Cobra," Emma said as Snow leaned into Emma's shoulder laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Archie asked raising his eyebrow.

Emma shook her head, "Nah Mary here just had an eventful night," she teased and patted her mom's hand. Emma and Snow stood up, "Thank you so much for all the help Archie. Can we keep doing this?"

Archie stood and shook Snow and Emma's hands, "Yes of course. How about you and Mary Margaret come by next Saturday and update me with any more evidence you have for your custody case?" he suggested.

Emma nodded, "Okay sounds great! Thanks again Archie! Mary Margaret, you up for lunch?" she asked as they walked out.

Snow smirked and punched her daughter's arm playfully, "Seeing as how you're buying, I'm starving!"

Emma groaned, "Don't remind me!" she pouted.

Snow grinned and laughed at her daughter. She threw her arm around Emma's shoulder. "Now Emma dear, let's be mature," she teased.

Emma laughed, "Oh yeah, I'm the immature one!" she said sarcastically. "Who started the fight with the dish soap last night?"

Snow grinned and took her arm off of Emma's shoulder, "Actually, I wouldn't have done that if you wouldn't have smacked me with the dish towel!" Snow countered and ran to Emma's bug.

"Oh okay blame it on your daughter instead of taking the blame yourself!" Emma said throwing her hands in the air defensively. She jogged to her car where Snow sat on the trunk.

"You are slow," Snow stated matter-of-factly and smirked as she got into the car.

Emma stuck out her tongue at her mother, "And you are a big meany mom, so that-I believe-makes us even." She started the car and drove over to Granny's.

Snow rolled her eyes and opened the car door. "Will it make you feel better if I buy lunch?" she asked her daughter.

Emma flashed her mother an innocent grin as she got out of the car. "You'd do that Mommy? For me?" she asked, her voice imitating that of a 5 year-old.

Snow slammed the car door shut, "I should, but I'm not that nice. And you are definitely NOT five years old honey."

Emma pouted. "Worth a shot," she muttered. "Let's go get some lunch then."

Snow giggled, "Awh my sweet baby girl didn't get her way? How bout I buy dessert and you buy lunch?" she offered.

Emma nodded as they walked up the stairs to Granny's. "I think that's a fabulous plan!" she exclaimed.

Snow laughed and held open the door for Emma. The moment Emma walked in, she froze.

"Good afternoon Sheriff Swan," Regina's ice-cold voice rang through.

"Hi Emma!" Snow heard Henry say happily.

"Hey Kid. Mayor Mills," Emma acknowledged and walked to a table across from Henry and Regina, Snow following close behind.

"Good afternoon Madam Mayor," Snow said coldly. On the inside, Snow shuddered, this was the woman who had killed her father, tried on multiple occasions to kill her, killed Graham, again tried on multiple occasions to harm Emma, and Snow's poor grandson had to live with her!

"Miss Blanchard, how is Mister Nolan?" Regina asked smirking.

"David is fine thank you. Hello Henry," Snow said smiling at her grandson.

"Hey Grand-I mean Miss Blanchard!" Henry said hoping Regina hadn't noticed his slip-up.

If Regina did notice, she didn't show any sign of it. "Henry, I'm going to run to the bathroom alright? And then I'll drop you off at Archie's."

Henry nodded, "Yes Mom."

Snow saw Emma cringe when Henry called Regina 'Mom.' Snow sat down across from her daughter. "So Henry," Snow began. "How's your day been?"

Henry shrugged. "Same as always Grandma. The Evil Queen is keeping me as far away from Mom as possible," he said sadly.

Emma smiled softly as Henry called her 'Mom.' "Y'know Kid, Grandma and I went to visit Archie this morning. He's going to help us build a case against Regina."

"Really?" Henry exclaimed grinning.

Snow nodded, "Really."

Henry's eyes widened, "Mom! What if you convince Archie to let you take me out for ice cream instead of doing my three-hour session? Then I can hang out with you and Grandma!"

Emma chuckled, "I'm game. We're going to eat lunch first and then we'll be over so Regina doesn't get suspicious. Deal?"

Henry nodded, "Kay!" He turned back towards his table as Regina walked out of the bathroom.

"You ready Henry?" she asked.

Henry nodded, "Yes ma'am." He grabbed his bag and stood up waiting for Regina to walk out.

"You go on out to the car Henry, I need to have a word with Sheriff Swan," Regina said giving Henry a smile.

Henry cringed inside, but smiled back, "Alright, bye Emma! Bye Miss Blanchard!" he called and waved as he walked out to the car.

Regina smiled until Henry walked out of the diner; she turned towards Emma and Snow. "Sheriff Swan—"

"Oh cut the crap Regina! Stop being formal with me, I know you hate my guts, so just say what you want to say and then leave us in peace. Mary Margaret and I are trying to have lunch," Emma spat and smirked.

Regina stood a bit straighter, "Alright then. Miss Swan, I want you to stay away from Henry, no ifs, ands, or buts. I don't care that you're his birth mother; I don't care if you think you're a better mother than I am. You wanted a _closed_ adoption, remember? A closed adoption meant you didn't want contact with Henry. _You_ didn't want anything to do with him. We had this discussion when you first showed up, and I really didn't want to bring it back up. No matter what you try and do, Henry is _my_ son. You may have given birth to him, but you did _not_ care for him. And just because you think that since he's seemed happier since you arrived means I'm allowing you back into his life. Well, think again, Henry will _never_ be your son." She turned to leave but Emma stood up and grabbed Regina's arm.

"You wanna bet?" Emma countered glaring.

Snow stood. "Emma…" she warned.

Emma ignored her mother and continued to focus on Regina. "I told you this before, _you_ tried to hurt _my_ friend and now I'm going to take Henry back. Because you deserve the pain I went through during Kathryn Nolan's case. I. Will. Get. Henry. Away. From. You," she spat and let go of Regina's arm. "Good day, Madam Mayor."

Regina turned and stalked out of the diner to her car.

Emma sat back down, a sick look on her face. Snow touched her arm gently, "You alright Emma?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't think I'm very hungry anymore…"

Snow sighed and stood up, "Neither am I. Come on, let's go home, we've got about an hour before we told Henry we would meet him at Archie's."

Emma nodded and stood slowly. She walked out of the diner out to the passenger side of her bug. "Can you drive? I feel sick."

Snow took the keys from her daughter and they drove home in silence.

The moment Emma walked into the sanctity of their home; she ran to her room, flung herself on her bed, and broke down into sobs. Snow ran into Emma's room and sat down beside her. She pulled Emma into her arms and rubbed her back. "Shhhh," she soothed. "It's okay honey, it's going to be alright." Emma just continued to cry. Snow pulled her daughter close and kissed her head.

After a good twenty minutes Emma sat up, her eyes red from tears. "I'm sorry Mom. It's just when Regina started to talk about the closed adoption...I-I never wanted to give Henry up. I didn't want to give him up for adoption at all. But everyone…everyone said I wouldn't be able to take care of him, that I was unfit to be a mother. And then of course, I got arrested…When he was born, I knew I just needed to give him his best chance, and that wasn't with me."

Snow wiped the tears off of Emma's cheeks, "Hey, that all in the past now. Why don't you go shower and I'll make some lunch. Then we can go meet Henry alright?"

Emma nodded and stood up, "Okay thanks." As she walked off she turned around. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Snow asked as she stood to go to the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"For what Em?"

"For giving me my best shot. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Snow said and smiled as Emma walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**Awwww:) Sweet mother-daughter chapter! So here's the deal guys:**

**I'm leaving tomorrow morning for a 3-week trip all over Europe with my family. Which means I'll be unable to post any chapters...I SWEAR I'm not abandoning them at all in fact I'll have like triple updates for all of them when I get back because I've got 2 13-hour flights to write like crazy:)**

**The next chapter is going to be really important in Emma and Henry's relationship and explores Emma's past(credit for idea goes to red lightning)**

**~OUAT~**

**red lightning: glad you liked it! thanks for keeping me on schedule:) **

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis: So glad you love it! I do too;)**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22: yeah Snowing is pure perfection! And hope you liked the mother/daughter moment:) hehe love our jokes!**

**thistwinklingstar: haha same! glad you like it:)**

**Aod4L: Glad you liked it! and hehe I still giggle a little when i read the part of your review with the bacon xD**

**Supernatural-Girl17: Hope you liked this chapter!:)**

**~OUAT~**

**Again reviews rock my world! I'll update the moment I get home June 15th. PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this (former) little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It's an amazing story and she is an amazing author! So you guys should definitely check her stories out:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show.**

**This chapter and the rest of the story is also dedicated to red lightning who gave me this idea that basically shapes the whole rest of the story:)**

* * *

Emma and Henry sat on a bench looking over the docks. The both stared out at the water thinking and waiting for Snow to return from getting ice cream. Emma broke the silence. "Henry?" she asked.

Henry looked towards her away from the peaceful blue water. "Yeah Mom?"

"Do you _love _me?" Emma asked.

"Of course I love you! You came to Storybrooke and you stayed for me. You're the greatest thing that's happened to me," he told her smiling.

"So…are you happy with me here?"

"Mom, what's going on? You aren't leaving Storybrooke again are you?" Henry asked worried.

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. "No Kid. I'm staying right here with my family."

"Then what's wrong?" he pushed.

Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She gave Henry a somewhat false smile. "Nothing Kid. Everything is perfect."

"Oh…okay," Henry said letting it go, even though he knew his mother was lying. "Well, I was wondering, could you tell me a story?" he asked, then added, "Please?"

"Sure Kid. What story would you like to hear?" Emma asked smiling.

"One about my dad?" he pleaded.

Emma froze. Henry's father…Oh god no. Emma couldn't bear to think of the man she thought she had loved. The guy, her abusive boyfriend, who after a…_eventful_ party, pretending to love her, when he'd hooked up with her best friend, and she was stuck pregnant…

Henry tapped her arm. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Henry, just thinking… Um how 'bout I pick the story," she suggested.

Henry shrugged. "Okay." He snuggled close to Emma who wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Go for it!"

Emma took a deep breath and began. "Once upon a time, I was eighteen years old. I stared at the little pink plus sign, I was pregnant, I was going to have a _baby_… I was scared, worried, nervous as heck, but secretly excited at the same time. I _wanted_ to be a mother Henry, I really did. But everyone told me otherwise, they said I was a no-good tramp and didn't deserve a child, they said there was no way on earth I would be able to care for you…but I shrugged it off, I wanted to be your mom Kid, more than anything in the world I wanted to be your mother." She paused and took another deep breath.

"Skip ahead a couple weeks to when I had your first ultra-sound. When the little picture of you came up on the screen, I started to cry. I was crying because I _knew_ I wasn't going to be able to care for you.I _knew_ that what everyone said had been true. I _didn't_ deserve to have such a precious thing growing inside me. I would _never_ be able to give you the life you deserved. But still, I shrugged off my own subconscious thoughts and said to myself. 'I CAN do this and I WILL do this.' The doctor gave me a picture of you that day, I put it in my wallet, and it hasn't moved since. Here," she said and pulled out her wallet. "Take a look Kid." Emma showed him the ultrasound picture that was behind her ID.

Henry's face lit up, "So all this time, you kept it?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Now it was about a month before you were born I got arrested. That was why I chose to do a closed adoption. I knew I had to give you up, but I didn't want you going into foster care, going from home to home with no one who actually LOVED you. I didn't want you to have to live MY life. And I knew I shouldn't have contact with you because, I thought you would hate me…" Emma's voice got caught in her throat and tears formed in her eyes.

"So I chose a closed adoption. After you were born, I got to hold you one time. I wasn't supposed to be allowed to hold you, but the nurse, she…she could tell I didn't want to doo this, that I didn't want to lose my baby. So she let me hold you. It…it was only for a few minutes. But Henry, those few short minutes were the greatest of my life. Kid…it was in those few short minutes I had the greatest internal war I'd ever faced. I didn't want to lose you." Emma paused and took a shaky, teary-eyed breath. "But I knew…I knew that I—just like your grandparents—had to give you your best chance. And that wasn't…it wasn't with me," Emma whispered as tears rolled down her face.

Henry looked up at Emma, his mother and touched her arm softly. "Mom, I'm not mad you gave me up. You were giving me my best shot. If you think about it, you probably wouldn't have ended up in Storybrooke if you hadn't put me up for adoption and the Evil Queen hadn't adopted me. So it's okay. I love you," he added softly.

Emma smiled and pulled him closer to her. She kissed his head. "I love you too Henry, I love you too."

They held each other tightly, cherishing every moment. Henry finally looked up and broke the silence. "What did I look like? As a baby I mean."

Emma laughed and kissed his forehead. "You had dark, dark brown hair like Snow's. A whole head of hair. You had James' blue eyes. Your…_father's_ nose… And my ignorance."

Henry smiled, "So I was a pretty handsome baby?"

"If you think handsome is the word, sure," Emma said chuckling.

"I bet Henry was the handsomest newborn in the world," a woman said behind them.

Emma and Henry turned around to see Snow holding two frozen hot chocolates with cinnamon and a double-scoop, vanilla and chocolate, dipped waffle cone with sprinkles. "Is that for me?" Henry practically screamed.

Snow winked at Emma. "Nahh, Emma here's had a rough day right sweetheart?" she said with no hint of sarcasm in her voice while handing Emma the cone.

Emma imitated the voice of a five year-old, "Yes, Mommy," she said nodding, a pout on her lips. She took a lick on one side of the ice cream and licked her lips. "Mm! You want some Mom?" she asked trying to hide the smirk in her voice as they tortured Henry.

Snow giggled as she put down the hot chocolate she'd been drinking. "Don't mind if I do! Here Em, I got this other hot chocolate just for you!" Mother and daughter exchanged hot chocolate for ice cream and vice versa while Henry sat there in complete shock.

"Hey remember me? Henry? Your _son_?" he shouted.

Emma and Snow froze. "I think he's onto us Mom," Emma warned.

"Onto what? I just want to know why Grandma got me absolutely NOTHING from the ice cream shop!" Henry shouted and crossed his arms in anger.

The two women burst into a fit of giggles. "Here…Henry!" Snow said and handed him the ice cream. "It's…yours," she said between laughs.

Emma took one look at her son's surprised face and continued to laugh uncontrollably. "Someone's gullible!" she sang.

Henry stuck out his tongue. "I must get it from you," he countered and took a chunk out of his ice cream.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Emma shrieked. She lunged at Henry to tickle him but he jumped out of the way and ran around behind Snow.

"Grandma! HELP!" Henry squealed laughing.

Snow grinned mischievously at her daughter and Emma gave a brief nod understanding what Snow meant. Snow reached her arms around behind her and grabbed Henry by the waist. She spun him around to face Emma. "He's all yours Em."

"Why thank you," Emma said and began to tickle her son.

Henry giggled and tried to squirm out of Snow's grasp, which tightened. "Grandma, why are you helping Mom?" he asked between laughs.

"Daughter _always_ beats grandson Kid," Emma told him and tickled him some more.

"Alright, alright! I surrender!" Henry hiccupped.

Snow released her grasp on Henry, who stumbled forward and fell towards Emma. She caught him in her arms. "Easy there, Henry."

"Where'd my ice cream go?" he asked realizing his hands were empty.

Snow chuckled, "On the floor. Don't worry we'll get you a new one."

"Sweet! Thanks Grandma," Henry said smiling.

There was a cough behind them. "Henry, why weren't you at Doctor Hopper's?" Regina's ice-like voice asked.

Henry's face went pale. "Uh…mom…my sessions till had another hour…" he said softly as everything became tense.

"Yet, you're still here. I was going to pick you up early for dinner. Did you leave you session with Archie to be with the Sheriff?"

"No, well, kinda…" he admitted sheepishly.

"We'll talk about this when we get home, for now, we're leaving," Regina said. She looked at Emma. "Sheriff Swan, I believe we just had this discussion earlier, stay away from my son."

"And I believe _I _told _you_ _Madam Mayor_, that I do not plan on staying away from Henry, he is _my _son, _not_ yours," Emma said, stepping towards Regina, her eyebrows lowering into a scowl.

Henry looked between Regina and Emma, he backed towards Snow who put a protective hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay Henry," she whispered in his ear.

"Sheriff, I am going to tell you one final time. Stay away from Henry. If you don't, I will make sure you do, so help me god," Regina spat. She and Emma were nose to nose.

Emma was fuming with anger. She clenched her hands into fists and tried to keep them at her sides. But her anger and impulsive behavior won over. She raised her right hand, still clenched in a fist, and punched Regina square in the jaw. "Screw you," she whispered and walked over to Snow and Henry.

Regina held her jaw for a moment. "Henry, we're leaving. Now." She stalked over and grabbed Henry's hand.

Emma and Snow both held onto Henry's shoulders. "He's not going anywhere with you _stepmother_," Snow said angrily. She froze and her face turned pasty white as she realized what she'd just said.

Henry pulled his arm away from Regina. "No…I-I'm not going with you…" he mumbled.

"Speak up Henry," Regina said frustrated. "You know how I hate the mumbling."

Henry raised his head high, the way a king would go to battle. "I said no. I am not going with you. I'm staying right here, with my _real_ mom," he said confidently.

Regina looked taken aback. She looked Emma. "You really shouldn't have done that Miss Swan," she spat; she raised her hand and slapped Emma's face. "I'm getting back my son." She turned and stormed off.

"In your dreams," Emma muttered. "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

**And done:) Hey guys I am back! Finally...It's been crazy long and I've missed posting so much:) Now I know Emma seems real OOC from the cannon Emma, but this chapter and the next really shows her walls coming down. **

**~OUAT~**

**thistwinklingstar-I love the mother-daughter moments too:) so glad you liked it!**

**Aod4L-glad you like it:) and yeah fluff is the best!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-well I'm back;) glad you liked it! And did you get my PM?**

**red lightning-glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this one and I hope I did your idea justice:)**

**Supernatural-Girl17-thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this one:)**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-I was crying in this end as well! Hope you liked it:)**

**tate4eva-so glad you like it:)**

**crayolakid0413-yeah it's a little odd but she hadn't really had a family before so it just kinda seemed right to me:)**

**~OUAT~**

**32 reviews so far guys! Please make that number go higher;) 7 reviews on the last chap, if we get 10 I might give you guys a double update;) So I now exactly where the story is going and I've got the whole end planned out and I need to give a HUGE thanks to red lightning for that because if it weren't for her idea, i'd still be plowing ahead blindly:) And there WILL be a sequel! Now see that beautiful review button? Please push it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this (former) little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It's an amazing story and she is an amazing author! So you guys should definitely check her stories out:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show.**

**This chapter and the rest of the story is also dedicated to red lightning who gave me this idea that basically shapes the whole rest of the story:)**

**Okay guys this chapter is much shorter then normal but I felt like I'd left you guys at a cliffhangerish for too long;) so here is chapter 7!**

**EDIT: I have added Neal into the story of Henry's father. For the sake of SWF (THE SEQUEL). It will not affect the plot of SWM but will play an important role in SWF.**

* * *

Regina slammed her front door and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass. As she poured it, a stream of thoughts were running through her head. _Snow remembers. Her precious husband must as well. They took my son. Henry hates me._

Regina sat down on her barstool and took a sip of wine. She couldn't get the image of the hurt, scared, and hateful look on her son's face. "He hates me..." she muttered. She downed the rest of the glass and stared at it.

Passing it back and forth between her hands, Regina replayed the day's events in her head. She stopped passing the glass between her hands when Henry's face popped back into her head. Regina's grip tightened on the glass and she threw it at the wall.

As the glass shattered, Regina thought of only one way to get Henry back. And that was by making a deal with the imp...he'd do what she asked, after all, she had his precious Belle as leverage. She stood up and clutched her jaw as a searing pain hit. "Screw you Emma Swan. Screw you..." she muttered. Regina turned and walked out of her home to her car. She needed to check Belle out of the hospital and then pay a visit to the wretched imp.

~Snow~

Snow sat on the couch still in shock. Emma was upstairs trying to soothe Henry, as she'd been the past two hours. James sat beside her. "Snow?" he asked softly. "It's been two hours and you haven't moved, what happened?"

"I...Regina...I called her stepmother...Charming, she knows now..." Snow whispered and looked at her husband in worry. "What are we going to do?"

James pulled her close, "We're going to get through this."

"How?" she asked as hot tears formed in her eyes.

"Together," James told her and kissed her temple.

Snow sat up, "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" James asked.

Snow touched her stomach, "I'm pregnant. That's why I'm most worried that Regina knows. Emma can protect herself, and Regina won't hurt Henry. But our child...she'll kill it..." Snow whispered.

James felt tears come into his eyes. A second chance...finally... "Darling, I will not let that witch harm our family I swear. Now you need to sleep. I'm going to check on Em alright?"

Snow stood and nodded. "Okay. Charming?" she asked as James turned to walk to Emma's room.

He turned back around. "Yes?"

"You're amazing. You're going to be an amazing father again," she said and kissed him tenderly.

"And you an amazing mother Snow. Now go, rest," he demanded.

"Going!" Snow said laughing. James chuckled and turned to walk down the hall.

~Emma~

"Henry you need to sleep," Emma pleaded, rubbing her son's back.

Henry was still shaking with sobs as he had been the past two hours. He shook his head. "I-I can't! The Q-queen, she-she'll take me away! I don't want to go back to her!"

Emma pulled him into her arms and began to stoke his cheek with the back of her thumb. "Shhh...it's gonna be okay Kid. I've got you know. No one's gonna hurt you. Regina will have to kill me if she wants you back." Emma began to him a soft lullaby she'd known since she was a baby, and then softly, began to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under a willow_

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes...

She paused and picked the melody back up in a soft hum. Henry's breathing had returned to normal and had started to slow, his eyes drooping. Finally, he passed out and Emma smiled down at him.

"He looks just like you Emma," James said quietly, standing in the doorway.

Emma looked surprised. "Dad, how long were you there?" she inquired embarrassed.

James shrugged. "Around the time you started singing I guess. Mind if I join you?"

"I'd like that, but can we go in the living room? I don't want to wake Henry, he's so scared..." she whispered.

James came over and helped Emma lay Henry onto the bed. They walked out into the living room were two hot chocolates sat on the coffee table. James chuckled, "Your mother does think of everything doesn't she. Even when I sent her to bed, she made us hot chocolate."

"She's pretty amazing." Emma plopped onto the couch and sipped her hot chocolate.

James sat down beside her. "I know some of what happened. Regina showed up and tried to take Henry, Snow called her stepmother, you punched Regina—good girl for doing that by the way—Henry refused to go, and now he's here. But I'd like the whole story. If you don't mind."

Emma sighed. "It's a long story..."

James draped his arm on her shoulder. "We've got all night. Emma, you can tell me, I won't be mad."

"I know. I guess I should start at the end of my junior year of high school. The most popular guy in school, Mark, asked me to Prom. He was a senior, star quarterback, top of the class, and he asked me, Emma Swan to prom. We became the Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie of the high school. Everyone said we were a match made in heaven, and for what seemed like forever, I believed them. We'd planned on getting married, having a life together. He graduated and went off to college and I stayed for my senior year. When he came back for my Prom and graduation, he was different. I wasn't sure what it was then, but he wasn't MY Mark... He was…well, he um...he-he..." Emma voice cut off as she began to sob.

James set his drink down and pulled Emma into his arms. "What did he do baby girl?" James asked softly, almost knowing what was coming.

Emma hiccupped, "Mark had gotten really aggressive. He was hitting me. Threatening me. But I-I let him because I thought I loved him. There was this party coming up at his college campus that summer he wanted me to come to. I went of course; he would've hit me more if I hadn't. I had my Coke, I WAS a good girl, I didn't drink until twenty-one. And Mark or someone spiked it with something. I wasn't sure what but I was conscious of everything, I just couldn't control my actions. After the party, we went to his apartment, and Henry explains the rest. At least that's what I think happened…there was this other guy; his name was Neal, Mark's best friend. I don't actually remember what happened after the party that night to be honest. The next day, I found out Mark had been cheating on me with my so-called best friend. I tried to leave him but, he swore he'd kill me if I left him. When I found out I was pregnant a month later, I just packed my things one night and ran, and Neal came with me. Mark didn't know about Henry and he never will. Neal and I, we fell in love pretty quickly. But…we were thieves, we stole whatever we could, after all, we were living on the road. We were going to move to Tallahassee together, I told him about Henry, he wanted to be Henry's father figure. But a long time before I'd met Neal, he'd stolen some expensive watches. He was wanted. I told him I'd steal the watches to help him get away with stealing the watches. So I got the watches and he left with them…but he never came back. I got arrested because Neal set up but. He had put one of the watches on my wrist and called in a tip to the cops. After that, well you know, I had Henry, Regina adopted him, and now we're here."

"Oh Emma sweetheart, I had no idea," James whispered. He tightened his grip on Emma becoming more protective of his daughter. At that moment, James was holding back the urge to find the men that had broken his baby girl's heart and rip them both to shreds. So he just held his baby girl and stroked her hair. "I am so sorry."

Emma relaxed at her father's touch. "It's okay dad. Henry was the greatest thing that happened in my life. I just don't want him to find out about Mark or Neal because I'm still not exactly sure who his father is. He looks more like Neal though. I told him his father was a hero, I don't want to hurt him," she said softly.

James kissed her head. "He won't sweetheart. I promise."

"Thanks." Emma remained silent awhile, just cherishing he father's presence. The strong sense of safety she felt in his arm, the feeling she had that no matter what happened, he would protect her. "Dad?"

"Yeah Em?"

"What do you think Regina is going to do?"

James sighed knowing he had to tell Emma the truth. "Whatever it takes to break you. Whatever it takes to force you to give Henry back to her."

Emma felt hot tears begin to run down her face again. What would it take to break her? She choked on a sob and hiccupped. "Daddy…I can't lose him!" she sobbed. "Not again. He is my life. And…what-what if…you and mom are what it takes to break me? If Regina tries to hurt you guys, it'd be MY fault. Oh Daddy…" she sobbed.

James his began to softly stroke her cheek with the side of his thumb, the exact thing she had done to Henry. "Don't talk like that. You won't lose Henry, or your mother, or me Princess. I won't let it happen." He almost added, 'or your new little sibling' but figured Snow should be the one to tell Emma she was pregnant.

Emma looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Do you promise?"

"I do."

Emma gave him a teary-eyed smile and settled back into his chest, slowly letting sleep overcome her. "I love you Daddy," she whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you too Em," James whispered back. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight baby girl," he said softly and closed his eyes.

* * *

**And there you have it:) I haven't given you guys much Emma Daddy moments and so I thought that Emma should tell Charming about Henry's father. Again I know this is not our cannon Emma anymore, but that is because, now her walls are finally gone. So yay Snowing baby?;) and yeah Regina is evil as always...**

**~OUAT~**

**Aod4L-thanks! so glad you liked it!**

**red lightning-glad you do:) thank you again for the wonderful idea that has given me the exact path for the entire story! and yeah it is so on**

**playingmakebelieve-thanks so much! yeah Em sleeping with her parents is a little weird but ya know it fits for the story:) and yeah major MAJOR consequences coming soon...**

**OncerSware(k)JatebazeGirlscout22-thanks girl! yep curse the EQ!**

**PiperPaigeP3-Yeah Regina knows and now she is M.A.D! Well the story can't be all fluffy fun:P**

**~OUAT~**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Not as many as last time but I still love them just as much:D So please review? Also here's a question, do you want Snow telling Emma about the baby, Regina talking with Rumple, more Daddy daughter, Charming and Henry, Snow and Henry, mother daughter, or all of it in the next chapter because though I have the whole story planned out, I don't have the next chapter written! Haha:)**

**Please please review:D**

**AGAIN EDIT: I have added Neal in for the sake of SWF. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this (former) little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It's an amazing story and she is an amazing author! So you guys should definitely check her stories out:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show.**

**This chapter and the rest of the story is also dedicated to red lightning who gave me this idea that basically shapes the whole rest of the story:) Also dedicated to Laugher. Lover. Fighter who gave me the idea in the daddy-daughter moment and who edited this chapter for me and has proofed the next ones:D also this chap is dedicated to crowned tiger who helped me with the writers block i had in this chapter:)  
**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Snow walked out of her bedroom and smiled looking at Emma and James curled up on the couch, Emma's head resting on James' chest, his arm draped around her protectively. She noticed Emma shiver a little bit. Snow tiptoed into her room, grabbed a blanket from her bed, came back out, and gently placed the blanket over the sleeping father and daughter.

Emma stirred and opened her eyes to see Snow laying the blanket on top of her. "Morning Mom," she mumbled.

"Hey sweetheart, sleep good?" Snow asked.

Emma stood up quietly. "Yeah, first time in a month I _haven't_ had the dream," she admitted.

"That's good Em. So I was wondering…can we go into my room for a minute?" Snow asked.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah sure. Lemme grab a banana real quick. I'll be right there."

Snow smiled and walked off into her room. She sat down on the bed, contemplating how to tell Emma, her _daughter_, that she was pregnant.

Emma knocked on the door. "Hey," she said walking into the room and sitting down next to Snow on end of the bed. "What's up?"

"Emma…First, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. I can't keep this from you any longer, so I'm just gonna come out and say it…I'm pregnant."

Emma opened and closed her mouth a couple times trying to decide what to say. She closed it and kept it closed; staring at her mother in shook.

"Em? Are you alright?" Snow asked in concern. Snow noticed how Emma's eyes had filled with at first recognition and understanding, then plain anger and panic.

"So…you're just going to start over and leave me out?" Emma said softly, her voice filled with anger. "You're gonna have another kid that you'll be able to do everything with. Everything you couldn't do with me. You're just going to forget about me because of this second chance?" Emma asked standing abruptly.

"No Emma that's not what this is about," Snow pleaded, closing her eyes. She should have expected this response; she knew Emma still had a couple walls put up from the resentment she had carried as a foster child with no parents to care for her. "Emma, this isn't what it means at all. You are _my_ daughter. You mean more than life itself to me." Snow told her standing up as well. She reached out to take her daughter's hand but Emma pulled back sharply.

"No I don't. If I did, you wouldn't have gone and gotten pregnant," she spat. "You would _care_ about my feelings. You would know that I don't want to be forgotten. But obviously, you don't care enough about me and _my_ feelings. So don't tell me that I mean more to you than life itself. Because that's a load of bull crap Snow." Emma turned on her heel and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Emma Swan you come back here this instant!" Snow shouted as Emma slammed the front door. She froze, realization coming over her. _What have I done_? she asked herself.

"Snow?" James called from the living room. "Is everything alright?"

Snow's hands went to her mouth; she began to shake with sobs. She shook her head and tried to form the word 'No.' on her lips, but it came out as a strangled cry.

James came running into the bedroom where he saw Snow standing. He took her into his arms and tried to soothe her. Snow melted in his touch and completely broke down sobbing. "James…baby…Emma..." she sobbed.

James rubbed her back. "Emma ran off because she felt replaced by the new baby?" he guessed.

Snow could only nod.

James lifted Snow's chin and cupped her face in his hands. "Hey, it's going to be alright. I'll go find Emma, talk some sense into her. You lie down alright?"

Snow kissed him softly. "Go find my baby girl Charming," she whispered.

James nodded and gently let Snow go. He turned and ran out the door in search of his daughter.

He found her ten minutes later, standing at the toll bridge, looking out at the forest landscape, drinking a hot chocolate. James walked over and tapped her shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

Emma shook her head. "Yeah. Please James; I just need some time to myself…" Emma whispered.

James stayed anyways. "First, you will call me Dad, never again do I want you to call me James young lady, and you know that. Next, you are going to go home and apologize to your mother. And you are _never_ going to act like that again, you understand young lady?" James demanded angrily.

Emma turned and looked towards her kind and loving father. "I'm sorry Dad; I know I shouldn't have acted like that. But…I just can't help but feel that you guys are trying to replace me. It's just my whole life I never had anyone, and then finally, when I actually got people in my life who actually _mean _something to me, you and Mom just decide to have another kid. I can't help but feel like you're trying to replace me."

James set his hand on her shoulder lovingly. "Emma, we didn't plan on this happening. But it did, and we can't help that it happened. You can't run from your problems like this Emma. I won't allow it."

Emma sighed. "I know it's just hard for me to accept this."

"Yes Emma, but you need to face these problems. Promise me you'll never run from us again," James said sternly.

Emma nodded. "I promise."

James smiled and pulled Emma close to him. "Good, I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Dad," she said softly. Emma leaned into his chest and felt that same sense of peace come back over here from the night before.

James rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "Did you know this is around where your mom and I first met? And that right here on the 'toll bridge' is where I fell completely in love with her?" he asked.

Emma looked up at him. "Really?" she asked in surprise.

James nodded. "Really. It's quite a good story actually; we'll have to tell you and Henry the story tonight."

Emma grinned. "Can you tell me just a little of it now?" she pleaded.

James laughed. "Oh alright, I'll tell you about when I knew I was in love with her. She had stolen my pouch containing a lot of precious jewels and sold them to band of trolls. I convinced her to help me get them back. When we came to the troll bridge—as it was called then—the trolls attacked. They knocked my sword from my hands and were about to throw me over the edge of the bridge. Your mother was about to run off but something stopped her, her heart I assume. But she took the small pouch of fairy dust she had around her neck and threw it on the trolls, turning them into the tiniest creatures. She saved my life that day. Skip ahead to when we saying goodbye…

"_Here's this," I said handing her the gold pouch._

"_And this is yours," she replied, handing me my pouch. "What's so important in there anyways?"_

_I opened it and pulled out my mother's wedding ring. "This. I know not your style," I admitted with a slight pang of sadness._

"_Well, there's only one way to find out," she said smirking. Your mother took the ring from my hand and slid it onto her ring finger. She held up her hand, inspecting the ring. That was when I knew I would never be able to marry my betrothed. I only wanted that ring on her. She wrinkled her nose and grimaced, taking the ring off. "Nah, you're right, not my style." She handed me the ring. "I'm sure your fiancé will love it."_

"_Yeah," I said sadly. "If you need anything—" I began._

"_You'll find me," she finished smiling._

_I nodded. "Always." I paused and smiled at her. "Well, goodbye Snow White," I told her and bowed._

_She bowed lower. "Goodbye Prince Charming."_

"_I told you, it's James."_

"_Nah, still like Charming better," she teased. We laughed. She turned around and walked off, leaving me heartbroken that I hadn't told her the sudden feelings that had erupted._

"Wow," Emma said quietly. "I always thought Snow White and Prince Charming met at her castle…"

"Nope, we met in the woods, and after that day, I was hopelessly in love with her. Now, I'm sure your mother is worried sick, we should probably get home," James said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you're right, I need to apologize to her."

* * *

"Mom?" Emma asked, knocking on Snow's bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Snow looked up from her book, eyes red. "Yeah…" She sat up and wiped her eyes.

Emma walked in and sat down on the edge of her mother's bed. "Mom, I want to apologize. I overreacted, just like I always do. It's just, I finally got parents. And I couldn't help but feel that you were trying to replace me," she gushed.

"Oh Emma, I would never replace you. You are and always will be my baby girl." She took Emma into her arms and held her close. "I love you so, _so _much Emma, and no one will ever replace you."

"I know, I am just so _stupid_ sometimes." She paused for a moment. "Dad's taking Henry out for a drive, you know, some 'guy time.' So I was wondering if I could tell you something really important."

"Of course Emma, you can tell me anything. What is it?"

"I wanna tell you about Henry's father…" Emma said softly.

* * *

"So Grandpa, what's up?" Henry asked practically bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Well kiddo, what would you say to having a new aunt or uncle?" James asked softly.

Henry's face broke into a goofy grin. "Grandma's pregnant isn't she?" he exclaimed happily.

James smiled. "Yes, she is buddy. And I'm so glad you are okay with it."

"Me too Gramps!" Henry said happily.

* * *

"Oh Emma honey, I had absolutely no idea," Snow said sadly and pulled her sobbing daughter back into her arms. She rocked her back and forth comfortingly. "Shhhhh, baby, it's okay."

"I k-know. It's just so hard to talk about th-this," Emma sobbed.

"I know baby, I know." She stroked Emma's hair gently. "Just close your eyes; and it'll all go away sweetheart."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed considerably, and soon she was fast asleep in her mother's protective arms.

"Grandpa?"

"Hm?" James asked as he drove back towards the apartment.

"Do you think the Evil Queen will come after me?" Henry asked in worry.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I think she's going to try. Because no matter what people say, no matter how _evil_ she is, I think Regina actually does love you Henry. So yes, I think she is going to try and come after you, but believe me Henry, we will not let her harm a hair on your head."

"I know you won't Grandpa," Henry said smiling.

"C'mon kiddo, let's go inside," James said turning off his truck and hopping out.

* * *

Regina opened Belle's cell door. "Belle, time to go."

Belle stood up slowly and walked over to Regina. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To pay a visit to a dear, old friend. Now come on." Regina turned and walked out, Belle following suit, still somewhat confused.

Ten minutes later, Regina walked into Rumplestiltskin's shop, having told Belle to wait outside until she called her. "Hello Rumple," she said coldly.

"Your Majesty, to what do I owe the…_pleasure_?" he asked in sarcasm.

"I need a favor Rumple, I need your help to get Henry back, and run Miss Swan out of town."

"Now Your Majesty, why would I do that? The lad seems perfectly happy with Miss Swan."

"Because Rumplestiltskin, I have something you won't be able to refuse, come on in dear," she called behind her.

The door slowly opened and Belle walked in calmly. Rumple took a sharp intake of breath. "Belle?" he asked. "How?"

Belle looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Rumplestiltskin. It's me."

Rumple "ran" over to her, more like limped really, he did have a cane after all. He drew Belle into his arms. "Oh Belle, I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

Belle felt tears come to her eyes at the reunion with her lost love. "You never lost me Rumplestiltskin. I love you."

"Yes. And I love you too." He held her tightly, still not able to believe this was real.

Regina coughed quite loudly. "Are we done with this sappy reunion Rumple? I do have business with you."

"What is it you need Your Majesty?"

"A way to get back my son."

"It's quite simple really, but you're going to need to figure it out yourself," Rumple told her, unable to take his eyes off of Belle.

"What are you saying Rumple?"

"_You_ lied to me. _You_ told me Belle was dead. It was you wasn't it?" he demanded. "You took her and imprisoned her. Didn't you?"

Regina laughed, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about Rumple."

"You liar. I won't help you. Not when you've had Belle all these years and lied about it."

"I guess I can always take her back then. Or I could just kill her," Regina suggested. She shrugged. "The choice is yours Rumplestiltskin. The information I need, or the girl dies."

Rumple looked into Belle's pleading eyes. She couldn't go back there. "Alright," he said swallowing hard. "You need to threaten the thing Miss Swan loves just as much as Henry…you need to threaten her parents…" he said softly.

"Perfect, thank you for your service. Enjoy your…girl 'Stiltskin." Regina turned on her heel and walked out.

"Why did you do it?" Belle asked. "Why would you work with such a vile woman?"

"Because Belle, I couldn't lose you…not again. Not after I'd just found you. I love you too much," he said softly and caressed her cheek.

Belle leaned towards him slowly and held her breath. She closed the gap between their lips ever-so-slowly. And the pair couldn't have felt happier.

* * *

**So soooo sorry about this extremely late update! But I've got the next to chapters written so updates will come quick:D And yeah Regina is the devil...;)**

**~OUAT~  
**

**crowned tiger-thanks girl!  
**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-thanks girl! and yep we all want to kick Mark really bad;)  
**

**red lightning-thanks! and again sorry bout the crazy late update:\  
**

**oldmcpiper-Thank you so much! You have absolutely no clue how much that means to me to hear you say that:) Hope you liked Emma's reaction to the baby  
**

**Aod4L-Enough fluff for ya?;)  
**

**bejaymamazing-Aww thank you so much! Hope this chapter was just as good!  
**

**MagicofTrueLove-OMG I KNOW YOU;D hehehehe why thank you dearie:) Love you boo!  
**

**~OUAT~  
**

**Dang I love you guys for sticking with this story:) I'm so glad that ya'll like it so much! Again I'm apologizing profusely for the horribly late update:\ hope this made up for it! Please please review! If I get at least 10 reviews I will update tonight or tomorrow  
**

**Also if any of you want to fangirl with me about the new season 2 pics and promos and such just PM me;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this (former) little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It's an amazing story and she is an amazing author! So you guys should definitely check her stories out:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show.**

**Dedicated to red lightning who gave me the idea that basically shapes the whole rest of the story:) Also dedicated to Laugher. Lover. Fighter who edited this chapter for me and has proofed the next ones:D **

**Alright I caved, I'm heading back home and won't be able to post for 2 days and 8 reviews is close enough...;) Plus I'm pretty sure this is my all-time favorite chapter so far:) Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina sat down at her office desk thinking. She had the answer to her 'Emma' problem, but just wasn't sure how to put that solution into motion. She drummed her fingers on the desk thoughtfully. Which of her "minions" could she put to use? Regina closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander. She couldn't get Sidney's help, the mirror cracked under pressure, was an absolutely horrid liar, and couldn't keep a low profile to save his life. There was always Jefferson though, she hadn't had a chat with the hatter in a while. Regina opened her eyes and smirked devilishly. Yes, Jefferson would help her, if it meant he could get his sweet daughter, Grace back. Yes, Jefferson was the perfect choice.

Now, to get contact with him, it actually would be quite simple. She pulled open her desk drawer and rummaged around through the junk scattered in it. "Where is it?" she muttered to herself. The stupid playing cards with the white rabbits on them, she knew she'd put it in there. "Ah-ha!" she said victorious as she pulled out the playing card. It was a school day, little Grace's bike should be there. Regina stood and brushed off her skirt. Time to go call her hatter.

* * *

"Ah Jefferson, I see you got my message," Regina said smirking as she heard Jefferson walk into her office.

Jefferson held the playing card up between his fingers and walked over to stand next to Regina. "What do you want Regina?" he spat.

"Wine Jefferson?" she asked, ignoring his question, as she poured herself a glass of wine. Seeing Jefferson's glare, her smirk widened. "Oh that's right, you only drink tea nowadays don't you?"

"What. Do. You. Want. Regina?" he demanded, slamming his hand on the table.

Regina laughed. "Patience my dear Jefferson, I need your help. I want you to invite Miss Swan, her parents, and Henry to dinner."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" he interrupted.

She raised a finger. "I'm not done yet. During this 'dinner,' you will get Snow White and her precious prince up to your library. Once inside the library, you will knock them unconscious, then hand them over to me. I'll be waiting inside the library as well. It's quite simple really," she told him and took a sip of her wine glass.

"And why would I hurt Emma's parents?" Jefferson asked.

"Because you want your sweet Grace back," she said nonchalantly, stepping closer to him. "And because I asked you to."

Jefferson took a step back. He closed his eyes, a thousand thoughts going through his mind. He could help Regina and get Grace back but he'll lose Emma—though he never had her in the first place. He could help Regina but she may double cross him and he'd still lose Emma. Or he could choose not to help Regina and wait for Emma to break the curse to get his Grace back, and he might have a chance with Emma. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't do that to Emma, I'm sorry Regina but I won't help you."

"And why not? Don't you want your Grace back?" she asked, surprised Jefferson would turn down a chance at having his daughter back, not that he would get her back at all, but it was necessary to have him believe she would give him his daughter.

"I just…can't Regina. I won't do it," Jefferson said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Regina covered her hand, stifling a laugh. "You're in _love_ with her aren't you? Jefferson that is pathetic. I always knew you were a sucker for blondes. What was the last one's name? Lily? Angela?" she rambled, listing random names.

"Alice…her name was Alice," Jefferson said softly, hot tears forming in his eyes as he thought of his late wife.

"Ah that's right, _Alice_, poor, sweet, naïve, Alice. And now you've moved on to Miss Swan. Really Jefferson you could do _so_ much better!" Regina exclaimed.

"Shut up," he spat. "I am not going to help you Regina so if that's all you need, I'll just be going."

Regina grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. "Oh you will help me Jefferson. Because if you don't I'll do more than never let you have Grace back. I'll kill her _and_ Miss Swan."

Jefferson's eyebrows lowered into a scowl. He spun around and slammed Regina's glass out of her hands, causing it to shatter on the floor. "You touch either of them Regina and I swear I'll—" he growled.

"Kill me?" she interrupted. "You don't have it in you Jefferson, you never have, and you never will."

Jefferson grabbed her around the throat and held her against the table. "Wanna bet?" he hissed. "If you touch either of them Regina, do not doubt that I can easily kill you. You have no magic here _Your Majesty_. So do not doubt that I will easily have the upper hand." He released his grasp on her neck and Regina gasped for breath. "I'll do it, but you will never threaten to harm Emma or Grace _again_. You hear me?"

Regina smirked. "Oh I hear you Jefferson, I hear you loud and clear. I am not allowed to harm Miss Swan or Grace. You have my word that neither of them will be harmed."

"And how can I trust your word?" he asked doubtfully.

"Because I need you to do this just as much as you want your daughter back. Now, I want you to invite Miss Swan and her family to dinner for Friday night. Today is Tuesday Jefferson, you have two days to do this. Now, I believe our meeting is over. Have a nice day Jefferson," Regina said coldly.

"Don't you touch them Regina," Jefferson said for the third time. He stormed out of her office and slammed the door.

Regina smirked and poured herself a new glass of wine. She took a small sip of it. _This is all so easy,_ she thought.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Emma began, trying to contain her laughter. "You stole Dad's things and then he trapped you in a _net_?" she exclaimed.

Snow nodded and laughed. "Yes, it was payback I suppose for hitting him with that rock though."

James grinned. "And giving me this scar," he said playfully.

Snow gently kissed his jawline where the scar was and slowly found his lips.

Emma covered Henry's eyes. "Seriously? As if you haven't eye-raped _me_ enough, now you're dragging your grandson into it as well?" she shouted trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

Henry's nose was scrunched up in disgust. "Ew! So…gross!" he whined.

James laughed and after stealing one more quick kiss from his wife looked at Henry. "Okay kiddo, you can open your eyes. We're done."

"You sure?" Henry asked.

Snow covered her mouth, laughing hysterically. "Yes I'm sure!"

Emma took her hand off of Henry's eyes. "Now Henry, Grandma and Grandpa will finish the story tomorrow, it's time for you to get to bed Kid."

"But Mommmmm," he whined and pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"No buts," Emma said and pointed down the hall to Henry's bedroom. "Bed. Now."

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going. Night Grandma! Night Gramps!"

"Goodnight Henry, love you!" Snow and James called.

"Love you too!" Henry said before closing the door to his room.

Emma waited a few moments before speaking. "I'm worried about him," she said.

Snow gave Emma a confused look. "Why would you be worried about him Em? He seems perfectly happy with us."

"Every night around midnight, he wakes up and just starts bawling. For about a half hour this past week. I just don't know what to do…" she admitted sadly and felt tears form in her eyes.

"Emma sweetheart, I'm sure he's just having a bad dream. It's probably nothing," James said.

"But why wouldn't he talk to me about it? He wakes up perfectly fine in the morning, well he acts like it, I've see the tear streaks on his face. Why won't he open up to me?" Emma asked beginning to cry. She tucked her knees up behind her and wiped her tears. "Sorry, it's a…stupid reason to cry…"

Snow stood and walked over to her daughter. She put her arms around her. "Oh Emma, it's alright. We'll have Charming check on him tonight alright?"

Emma could only nod.

"Why don't you go get some sleep sweetheart, it's pretty late after all," Snow suggested.

Emma sniffed and gave a teary-eyed smile. "Okay, night Mom, night Dad. Love you guys." She stood up and walked down the hall to her room across from Henry's.

Snow turned back around to James. He grinned mischievously. "Finally alone."

Snow smiled and walked over to him. "Yeah. What d'you have in mind Charming?"

James stood and took her by the waist. "You'll see Snow," he said softly before pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too Charming," she replied and gently kissed his cheek.

James bent his head down and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek, her ear, and finally found his way to her lips. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Snow tangled her fingers in his hair. "Charming…Henry…Emma…next room…" she said between kisses.

"Let them hear," he replied and kissed her neck, causing a soft moan to escape Snow's lips.

"Charming," she pleaded, wanting to give in to him so badly. "At least, let's go to our bedroom. I don't want our daughter or grandson walking in on us in the living room."

James sighed. "Fine we'll do things your way," he said. James scooped Snow up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

Henry awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He'd had the same dream again, Regina had come after him and killed Emma, Snow, and James. Henry pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth. He didn't even try to hold the tears back this time. A quiet sob escaped his lips, but Henry didn't care. He was scared to death that his nightmare was going to come true.

The bedroom door opened slowly. "Henry?" James asked. "Can I come in?"

Henry wiped his tears and sniffed. "Um y-yeah Gramps. Come on in…" he said trying to hide the crying in his voice.

James walked in and sat down next to Henry on the bed. "What's up kiddo? I heard you crying in hear."

"I-I wasn't crying," Henry lied. "I was talking to myself. Yeah, that's it," he mumbled. "Talking to myself."

James set his hand on Henry's knee. "Henry. You can tell me," he said gently.

Henry looked into his grandfather's loving eyes He really did care. "I keep having these nightmares that the Evil Queen killed you, Grandma, and Mom…and then she forced me to come back and live with her. She wiped my memories of you guys but it didn't work and I tried to get away from her, but I just couldn't…" he said and began to bawl again. "I don't want that to happen Gramps. I can't lose you guys."

James understood what Henry was going through. Emma had been having almost the exact same nightmare the past month. He took Henry into his arms and rocked him gently. "Hey kiddo, it's gonna be alright. I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you."

Henry shook with sobs, and eventually cried himself to sleep.

James kissed his grandson's hair. "I will always protect you Henry, _always_."

_Always_.

**And done!:D So let me just clarify that this most likely will not be a Mad Swan fic. In fact Emma won't even have a romantic relationship until the sequel(yes there will be a sequel;) I just really like the idea of Jeff being in love with Emma but knowing it'll never work out so he just wants to protect her. Alrighty, next chap will be extremely important! I'll post it Sunday probably:)**

**~OUAT~**

**crowned tiger-thanks girl! Sorry I didn't send you a tease but I thought you'd like the whole chapter better;)**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter-hahahah! Yes thanks for all the help:) love ya!**

**Guest 1- thank you!**

**red lightning-how was this one compared to the last?;)**

**Guest 2 (lll)-aw thank you so much!**

**Aod4L-haha no there is not!:D thanks so much!**

**PiperPaigeP3-Yeah Emma shouldn't just accept the fact that Snow is pregnant which is why the last chapter was so important:) hope you liked this one!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-and you made my day with the review! Thank you so much girl! That means so much:) hope you were surprised and liked our little joke;)**

**~OUAT~**

**This time I'm not kidding, I'm gonna hold out for at LEAST 10 reviews:P That gives you guys 3ish days, can we do it? I think we can! Love ya'll!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm headed out with Ruby and Ashley!" Snow called. "Are you sure you can handle everything Emma? Charming?" she asked as she put on her jacket and flats.

"We are _fine_ Snow darling!" James shouted. He had Henry in a head-lock and was ruffling his hair.

"OW! Gramps! MOM, HELP ME!" Henry squealed.

Snow laughed at James and Henry wrestling on the floor. Emma walked over to the door with Snow's purse. She took it from her daughter and smiled nervously. "You sure you can handle those two hooligans?" she teased.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Those two are the least of my troubles. Its dinner you should be worried about," she said and winked.

"Emma I'm serious. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call. I can come home right away; I'll just be at the bar with Ruby and Ashley." Emma opened her mouth to say something but Snow held up her finger. "No Emma, I am not going to drink. It's not safe to drink when pregnant. I'm not stupid," she said jokingly. Snow opened the front door. "Please call me if you need it."

"We'll be _fine_ Mom. Go out and have fun," Emma said trying to close the door.

Snow grabbed the door edge. "But—"

"No. Go," Emma demanded sternly, closing the door in her mother's face. "Love you!" she called through the door.

Emma turned around and walked over to where James and Henry were rolling around on the ground. "Boys, get up! It's time to eat." She kicked James' side to get their attention.

"Ow!" James shouted clutching his side in mock-pain. "That hurt…"

Emma held out her hand and pulled James to his feet. "Shut up Dad. I barely kicked you and you know it."

"So?" James countered. "It still hurt a little…"

"Yeah whatever," Emma said rolling her eyes. "C'mon we're having Mac and Cheese."

Henry stood up immediately. "YES!" he shouted victoriously, running into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

Emma burst out in laughter. "That was easy," she mumbled, walking into the kitchen with James.

* * *

Snow ran outside and looked around for Ruby's car. There it was the unmistakable red mustang. Ruby honked and waved Snow over. "Mary Margaret! Hey!" she shouted.

Snow quickly ran over and hopped in the passenger seat of the car. "Hey Ruby! Thanks for giving me a ride."

"No problem Mare. Ash is going to meet us there. We should be at the bar in a bit," Ruby said, revving the engine and peeling out of the parking lot.

Snow clutched her door handle in fear and shock. Thank goodness she'd buckled her seat belt.

"Oh what Mary Margaret? Scared of a little speed?" Ruby teased.

"Maybe a little bit…" Snow muttered, completely frazzled.

Ruby slowed down to the speed limit. "Fine, I won't speed just for you Mary."

Snow laughed. "Thanks Ruby."

Ruby grinned wolfishly. "Anytime Mare."

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Em, it was delicious," James said, taking his silverware over to the sink. He turned on the water and rinsed his dishes off before putting them into the dishwasher.

"Yeah thank you Mom!" Henry said happily. He took his plate and cup over to James, who rinsed them and put them into the dishwasher.

Emma laughed as she finished her dinner. "You're welcome guys, it was no big deal, just some Easy Mac is all."

"It was still good!" Henry said grinning.

"Well thanks Kid," Emma said ruffling Henry's hair.

James walked over to the living room and plopped onto the couch. "So," he began, putting his hands behind his head. "I was thinking that we could get a head start on baby names and start making a boy list and a girl list. What d'you guys think?"

Henry grinned. "Awesome!" He ran into his room and grabbed a notebook and pens. As quick as he had left, Henry was back and sitting down next to James. "Come _on_ Mom!"

Emma walked over and sat down next to Henry. "Alright, I'm here. Let's start. Girls or boys first?"

"Boys," Henry and James said almost simultaneously.

Emma laughed. "Boys it is then. Hmmm how about Jack?"

"And the Beanstalk," Henry countered and laughed. "No way, that would not be a cool name."

"Fine your turn then," Emma said pouting.

"How about Josh?" Henry suggested.

Emma and James nodded. "I like it," Emma said. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, Prince Josh. It fits pretty well," James agreed.

Emma wrote down 'Josh' on the side labeled 'Boy Names.'

"Leo? Y'know after Snow's father," James suggested.

Emma smiled. "I think Mom would like that." She added 'Leo' to the list.

"Any more?" Henry asked.

"We could always do David," Emma teased. "To remember our time in Storybrooke."

"Not a bad idea Em," James said grinning. "Add it to the list."

"Girl names now pleaseeee?" Henry whined. "I've got a really good one!"

Emma laughed. "Alright Henry, shoot."

"Paige," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Isn't Paige the name of the girl you have a crush on at school?" Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Henry blushed scarlet. "Pshhh no," he lied. "It's just a pretty name."

"Yeah, sure it is Kid," Emma said sarcastically. She wrote down 'Paige' on the list for girl names.

"Annabelle?" James suggested. "Anna for short."

"Pretty, I like it!" Henry said.

Emma added it to the list.

"Okay Em, your turn," James said and nudged his daughter.

"Lily? Mom has this obsession with Harry Potter lately," Emma said shrugging.

"It's pretty but I don't know," James said skeptically. "But I guess you can put it down for now."

Emma laughed. "Alright, sounds good."

* * *

"Mary you haven't even _touched_ your shot glass yet!" Ruby said aghast.

Snow shrugged. "Just not feeling it tonight Ruby," she lied.

Ashley laughed. "Since when do you turn down a drink on girls' night Mare?"

"I don't know, since today I guess."

Ruby grabbed Snow's shot glass. "More for me then," she said and downed the shot.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Ruby you are going to be_ so_ drunk by the end of the night."

"Oh whatever! It's only been five minutes and I've only had two shots. I promise I won't end up drunk by the end of the night," Ruby said smirking.

"Yeah right!" Snow shouted laughing.

Ashley laughed along with Snow. "Mary's right Ruby, you are always totally wasted after our girls' nights."

Ruby set down Snow's shot glass. "Fine then, I won't drink more than two shots an hour. But only if Mary takes at least one shot tonight."

Ashley nudged Snow. "C'mon Mare, I wanna see Ruby try and withhold herself from drinking."

"I can't…" Snow said softly. "I'm sorry guys but I can't drink tonight."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

Ashley's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. You're _pregnant_ aren't you?"

Snow looked at Ashley in alarm. "Pfft, no. I…don't know what you're talking about."

"Why the pause between I and don't Mary?" Ruby teased.

"I…always talk like this?" Snow suggested.

"Yeah sure you do," Ashley said sarcastically. "C'mon Mare just admit you're pregnant!"

"If it's not true then have a shot Mare," Ruby chided. "If it is we won't be mad. We're your friends after all."

Snow sighed; she couldn't keep this secret from her two best friends. "Alright, yes I am pregnant. Only like two weeks along but I don't want to take any risks…"

Ashley squealed like a giddy teenager and Ruby clapped happily. "So…? Who's the father?" Ruby asked. "Is it Doctor Whale?"

"Oh gods no!" Snow exclaimed. "The father is Jam—David. The father is David."

"Nolan?" Ruby practically shouted. "Awwww, you two got your happy ending after all eh?"

Snow punched Ruby playfully. "Shut up!"

* * *

There was a knock at the apartment door. "I got it!" Emma said laughing. James and Henry had been having an "epic battle" of Madden Football on the Xbox. She walked over to the front door and opened it. "Jefferson? !" she practically screamed.

"Hello Emma," Jefferson said calmly. "May I come in?"

"May you come in? Heck no! You tried to kidnap me and Mary Margaret!" she shouted.

"I know and I am very sorry about that," Jefferson tried to apologize.

"Apology not accepted," Emma spat. "Now if you'd please leave so I can get back to family time."

"Emma?" James shouted. "Who is that?" he asked coming into the entryway.

"Oh, this is Jefferson. The man who—"

"Prince James," Jefferson said bowing. "It is a great honor to meet you Sire. Yes, I remember my life in the enchanted forest and I could tell you remember as well Sire, I could see the light in your eyes, not like the cloudy mist that everyone else in this town has."

James laughed. "Please there's no need to bow Jefferson. Pleased to meet you." James shook Jefferson's hand and Emma stood in shock.

"DAD! This is the man who _kidnapped_ me and Mom!" she shouted.

James immediately pulled away from Jefferson. "Get. Out," he spat.

"Please Sire; I came to apologize for my actions. I just wanted your daughter to get my hat to work. I am so, _so_ sorry. I've regretted my actions from the moment they occurred," Jefferson said in an attempt to apologize.

James shook his head. "You hurt my daughter and my wife. I want you out of my sight. Now." He pointed making his point perfectly clear.

Jefferson turned to leave. "I truly am, sorry."

At that exact moment, Snow decided to come home. "You," she said the moment her eyes laid sight on Jefferson. "How _dare_ you show up here? After all you've done to my family?"

Jefferson sighed again. "Your Highness, I came to apologize and invite your family to dinner on Friday night. I was hoping that I would be able to redeem myself for my misdeeds and wrongdoings."

Snow realized that the words he said were true. Jefferson really was sorry. "I forgive you," she said softly.

Jefferson was shocked. Snow White actually forgave him. "Y-you do?" he asked in shock.

Snow nodded. "I do."

"Mom! How could you?" Emma shouted in anger.

"Emma he just wanted his daughter back, I understand how he feels." Snow touched Jefferson's arm gently. "We would love to join you for dinner on Friday night."

"We would?" James asked skeptically.

"Yes James, we would," Snow told her husband sternly.

"Right," James said. "We'd love to join you for dinner Jefferson."

Jefferson bowed. "Thank you Your Highnesses. It is a great honor to have you join me for dinner. How does six o'clock sound?"

"Delightful," Snow said smiling. "Have a good night Jefferson."

"And the same to you Your Highness." Jefferson bowed and watched as Snow closed the door. He turned and walked off grinning broadly, though he had a pang of guilt in him, he was one step closer to being reunited with his Grace.

* * *

He walked up Regina's front steps ten minutes later and knocked on the door. Regina quickly answered. "Ah Jefferson, did you do it?"

Jefferson nodded. "Yes, they'll be joining me at six o'clock on Friday evening. Now, I believe you promised me my daughter."

Regina chuckled. "You'll get your daughter when I get Snow White and Prince James. Patience my dear Hatter, patience."

Jefferson glared. "That wasn't the deal."

"On the contrary, I believe that was exactly the deal. Goodnight Jefferson." Regina slammed the door in his face.

Jefferson felt tears form in his eyes. "Worth a shot," he muttered to himself and turned to leave.

* * *

Regina lay back on her bed after having changed into her pajamas for the night. She closed her eyes and began to ponder how she would prove to Henry that she really did love him. She could erase his memories of Emma and his grandparents, yes that would work. But magic was quite unpredictable here. It wouldn't do any harm to give it a try when the time came though.

Suddenly her thoughts drifted to Snow White. Oh how Regina yearned to kill the brat who had ruined her life all those years ago. And she would, yes Regina would have her revenge on the child who had been the cause of Daniel's death.

_Daniel_. Regina felt hot tears began to trail down her cheeks as thoughts of Daniel came to her mind. Of when he had first become her family's stable boy:

* * *

_"Stable boy!" Young Regina shouted to the stable boy, Daniel. _

_ "You called milady?" he asked._

_ "Fetch me my horse, I wish to go for a ride," Regina demanded. _

_ Daniel bowed. "As you wish."_

* * *

Regina smiled inside, remembering when she had realized that every single time Daniel had said, 'As you wish,' he was saying 'I love you.'

* * *

_"Stable boy?"_

_ "Yes milady?"_

_ "Tell me your name," Regina said._

_ "Do you not know of my name miss?" Daniel asked in response._

_ "Yes I know of your name stable boy, but I would like to hear it off of your lips," Regina said impatiently._

_ He bowed. "As you wish. My name is Daniel."_

_ "And mine?"_

_ "Regina Mills."_

_ "Now, stable boy, I have one last thing for you to do today," Regina began._

_ "And what would that be milady?" Daniel asked._

_ "Kiss me," she whispered, her cheeks scarlet red._

_ Daniel bowed. "As you wish, Regina," he said softly and slowly brought their lips together._

* * *

Regina touched her lips gently, reminiscing on her and Daniel's first kiss. She sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest. She slowly rocked back and forth, "Oh Daniel," she sobbed quietly. "Why…"

Why, that was the exact question. Why did she have to save Snow White? Because she'd had a good heart. Why did she tell Snow about her and Daniel? She trusted the young child. Why did Snow tell Cora about her and Daniel? Because she was a lying little brat.

_She didn't want you to lose your mother_. A voice in the back of her head said.

**No she was a selfish spoiled brat who wanted me for herself.**

_She was just a child._

**I don't care! She is the reason my Daniel is dead. And that is why I want Henry back. Because he is the only other person I have ever loved…** Regina thought, silencing the voice in the back of her head.

She closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely. "I love you Daniel…" she whispered to the open air. Regina lay back on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**So we didn't reach the ten this time again but I understand why because fanfic wasn't letting some people review:( but that's alright because this story is just as much for my own enjoyment as it is yours:) Also let me say this right now: I am not and never will be an Evil Regal. This story is not going to be a "let's let Regina live because we feel bad for her" type of story. Will she ever be forgiven for the evil she has done? Not sure yet but it just depends on me i guess. The reason I added the scene of her in her bedroom is to show that, as much as I do hate her, she is a woman suffering from a broken heart. So maybe she will be forgiven, but you're opinion of her will continue to change throughout the rest of this story(which is only 2 more chapters...) and the sequel(which will be posted the day after the finale of this;)**

**Okay enough rambling...**

**~OUAT~**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-our joke is the best isn't it?;) and yeah i added the James Henry scene in pretty last minute:)**

**MagicofTrueLove-Well gee thank you dearie;) miss you!**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter-haha thanks! Yeah eye-raped is the best:D love you too!**

**Guest 1-here you go;)**

**Guest 2 (lll)-Yeah hope you don't like that he has to be the bad guy for a while;) he'll switch sides eventually though;D and oh Gosh is the mash-up name for Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas who are (if you didn't know) dating:):):) and aw thank you so much!**

**PiperPaigeP3-Hope you liked this one too!**

**(these are for the people who weren't able to get fanfic to work)**

**red lightning-so glad you liked it girl!:)**

**Aod4L-Thanks so much:) Hope you like this one just as much!**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-glad you liked it!**

**thistwinklingstar-I'm so glad you liked it! Love ya!**

**crowned tiger-thank you!**

**~OUAT~**

**So technically we got 11 reviews;) just 5 couldn't get it to work but told me through pm how they liked it:P anyways I'm really excited for the next chapter but I'm gonna hold out a little bit on it because: A) I still need to actually type it out;) and B) second-to-last chapter, it's pretty important so i wanna make it good and i want to keep the story going for as long as i can;) haha!**

**Next up: well if i told you it'd be no fun:P **

**Please please review? Let's shoot for at least 65? Pretty please? :)**

**Again if any of ya'll want to chat just lemme know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this (former) little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It's an amazing story and she is an amazing author! So you guys should definitely check her stories out:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show.**

**Dedicated to red lightning who gave me the idea that basically shapes the whole rest of the story:) Also dedicated to Laugher. Lover. Fighter who edited this chapter for me and has proofed the next ones:D**

**Sorry it's a little late but I wanted to make this chapter perfect and I'm still not totally satisfied but i like it anyways:)**

* * *

"C'mon, we are going to be late for dinner with Jefferson!" Snow shouted as she put on her heels.

Emma huffed in frustration. "But Mom, the game's _almost_ over," she whined.

Snow rolled her eyes. She walked over, adjusting her blue dress, and stood in front of the TV.

"Dear, would you mind moving for just a minute? My team's about to score," James pleaded.

Snow turned around and pushed the power button right before the final buzzer on the game sounded. "Time. To. Go."

"NOOOOOO!" James shouted in frustration. "How am I supposed to know who won?"

Emma patted his back, smirking. "It's easy Dad, my team was winning by ten, there was no possible way yours could've caught up. Now, we really should go. C'mon Henry," she said and patted her son's knee.

Henry stood up excited. "Sweet! Let's go!" He ran to the door and grabbed his jacket. "Ready!"

Emma and Snow laughed as they walked to the front door with James in tow. "Are we ready?" Snow asked. Everyone nodded. "Now, I don't want you guys to kill Jefferson tonight. Promise?" she asked, giving James and Emma a stern look.

James raised his hands defensively. "Whatever you say dearest," he replied, knowing not to cross his wife.

"I won't kill him," Emma said, then added under her breath, "when you're in sight."

As Snow walked out the front door she called behind her: "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" Emma shouted earning a high-five from her father.

James draped his arm around Emma's shoulder as they followed Henry out the door. "Don't worry Em, I'll help you out," he whispered. "I'll hold him, while you beat him to death. Deal?"

Emma burst out laughing. "Like Mom'll let us out of her sight the whole night. C'mon, everyone's waiting."

* * *

"Mom, are you sure you don't want to back out?" Emma pleaded from the driver's seat as she pulled up to Jefferson's house.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Yes, now park the car, we're going to dinner."

Emma did as she was told and everyone got out of the car. Emma walked up to Jefferson's front door and knocked loudly, trying to contain her anger at being there.

A few moments later, the door opened and there stood Jefferson looking—much to Emma's shock—somewhat handsome. "Your Highnesses, Emma, and Henry, glad you could come, please, come in," Jefferson said gentlemanly. He stood aside, allowing the family to come inside. "So, I figured after dinner, I could give Your Highnesses the grand tour?" he suggested.

Snow smiled politely. "That sounds very nice Jefferson. Thank you."

Jefferson nodded and led them into the dining room where a nice spaghetti dinner was set.

* * *

After dinner, Jefferson went and got dessert, leaving Snow to lecture Emma and James.

"Can you two try and be civil?" she hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mom," Emma said picking at her salad.

"Every time Jefferson asked you a question, you've replied with snide remarks, I know it's you that's been kicking his shins. Emma you are acting like a child," she said angrily.

"Oh Snow, cut her some slack, the man did kidnap you and our daughter," James said laughing.

"James. _Please_. I am _begging_ you. Just until after dessert. For me?" Snow begged.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll stop. _If_ Emma will," he added, smirking and adding a pointed look at his daughter.

Emma threw her hands up defensively. "Yes, let's blame Emma for all our social problems."

Snow lowered her gaze in anger. "I'm serious Emma. Just pull it together. When we get home you can torture me for doing this to you all you want, but please be mature."

"Fine," Emma said in annoyance. "But you're going to get so much crap about this when we get home."

"Yeah I know," Snow replied smirking.

At that moment, Jefferson walked back out carrying a cake, ending the family discussion. "Everything alright in here?" he asked.

"No, everything is perfectly fine. This cake looks amazing Jefferson," Emma said trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Why thank you Emma," Jefferson replied. _Just get on with it Jefferson_… Regina's words rang in his head. "Let's eat."

* * *

**Earlier, in the kitchen**

Jefferson walked into the kitchen and wiped sweat from his brow. He couldn't keep lying to Emma like this. He couldn't let her think he was her friend and then hand her parents over to Regina…But his sweet Grace was so close. He was so close to having his family again.

"Jefferson, I'm getting bored sitting in your library. There is absolutely _nothing_ good to read in there. Well I never was a fan of reading anyways," Regina said. She was sitting on his kitchen counter, holding up a glass of Scotch.

Jefferson looked at the kitchen door worried. "Can't they—"

"Hear us?" Regina interrupted. "Not a chance, they're too busy discussing their family issues," she said sarcastically. "Now, I want you to take this little cake I made for you out there, then tell Snow you heard that she was a fan of classic books, _Pride and Prejudice_, _Jane Eyre_, you know, those stupid stories. _Prince Charming_ will want to "accompany" her because he sure as heck doesn't trust you one bit. Now get your butt out there, and get me my little play toys."

Jefferson snatched the cake from the counter and shot her a death glare. "Shut up. Once this is over, I'm done with you. Forever." He turned and walked out.

"Just get on with it Jefferson," she muttered as he walked out and downed her glass of Scotch.

* * *

"Snow, I heard that you're a fan of classic, old novels?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes actually!" Snow said smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"I've got this enormous library upstairs; it's full of all the classics. _Pride and Prejudice_, _Jane Erye_, _Gone_ _with the Wind_. You name it. I never use it, but I would love if you wanted to take some of the books home with you," Jefferson replied.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you Jefferson," Snow told him politely and stood.

"Shall we?" Jefferson suggested.

"We shall," Snow said. They turned and walked out of the dining room.

"Dad…" Emma warned. "I don't like this…"

James threw his napkin on the table. "Me neither. I'm going with them. I don't care how much your mother trusts him; this _hatter_ gives me a bad vibe. I'm going with them. Henry, control your mother." He turned and ran out of the dining room.

Emma stood. "I'm going after him."

Henry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Oh no you aren't! Grandpa said not to let you leave. So _you_ are staying right here."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Wanna bet?"

"We've done this before Mom. I will easily win. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice," Henry replied crossing his arms.

Emma shot him a death glare. "You are so grounded tonight." But she sat back down anyways and took a drink of her water.

"It's right up here," Jefferson said leading Snow up the staircase, checking behind him to see if James had followed as Regina said he would.

"Snow!" James' voice called as he rounded the corner to come up the stairs.

Jefferson smirked knowing that everything was going according to plan. But his heart broke in shame of what he was about to do. "Sire, care to join us?" he asked.

James walked up and took Snow's hand. "Yes, actually I would. Now, carry on."

"Right this way please." Jefferson gestured to the double doors on their right.

Snow held James' arm in excitement. "I can't wait to get a look at those books Charming!"

James laughed and kissed her cheek. "I know love, I know."

Jefferson pulled open the doors and Snow gasped in shock. "This is beautiful," she breathed.

Inside was two floors lined with bookshelves stocked full of books. An enormous chandelier hung from the ceiling, three spiral staircases stood in the middle of the room and ladders scaled the bookcase walls. Snow let go of James' arm and walked forward in awe.

James looked back at Jefferson as he started to follow his wife inside. 'Thank you,' he mouthed.

Jefferson cringed as he mouthed back: 'You're welcome.' He followed them inside a few feet behind as he grabbed the croquet mallet from the wall.

As Snow walked towards a bookshelf, Jefferson made his move. "I'm sorry Emma," he whispered. He walked up behind James and hit his head with the mallet—only lightly—and James collapsed to the ground.

"Charming?" Snow asked turning around. She gasped at the sight of James on the ground unconscious and Jefferson holding the mallet. "Jefferson, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness…" Jefferson said. He stepped forward and kicked Snow's legs out from under her. She fell onto her knees.

"What're you doing?" she gasped, the wind knocked out of her.

Regina's laugh echoed from the middle spiral staircase. She began to clap as she walked down the stairs. "Well done Jefferson, very well done."

"You," Snow spat. "Of course. Hello Regina."

"We can skip the formalities Snow dearest," Regina replied coldly. "Jefferson, knock her out please."

"You don't control what I do Regina. I got you what you wanted. Now get out of my house," Jefferson told her through gritted teeth.

"Jefferson please," Snow begged, tears forming in her eyes, as she realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but I need my daughter back…" Jefferson said before knocking Snow unconscious as well.

"Thank you Jefferson," Regina said. "You don't need to worry about them anymore; I've got it from here. You can go and get rid of Miss Swan."

"And how do you suggest I accomplish that Regina?" Jefferson inquired.

"I don't know, tell her they went to get a breath of fresh air, they went home, anything works, just do _not_ tell her the truth," Regina said swiftly.

Jefferson glared at her. "I believe you owe me my daughter."

Regina clicked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Jefferson. The deal was that I would give you your daughter when I got my son back. Now go get Miss Swan out of here."

Jefferson lunged at her and grabbed her throat. "Give me my daughter," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"When I get back my son," she choked out, pushing him off of her. Regina brushed off her slacks. "Go. Now."

Jefferson turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. As he walked down the stairs, he muttered a string of curse words under his breath.

He rounded the corner only to be slammed against the wall, a hand at his throat. "Where. Are. They?" Emma demanded.

"They…went…for…a…walk," Jefferson choked out.

"You liar!" Emma screamed. She tightened her hold on his throat, Jefferson's face was turning purple.

"Mom…Mom stop it!" Henry shrieked. Emma ignored him. "EMMA! STOP IT!" he screamed pulled Emma away from Jefferson.

That got her attention. Henry hadn't called her Emma since Snow and James remembered who they were. She loosened her grasp on Jefferson and he fell to the floor, gasping.

Emma knelt down and held his collar. "I'm going to ask you one last time Jefferson, where are my parents?" she said in a mix of anger and worry.

"I…can't tell you," he breathed.

Emma punched him. "Shut up. Stop with the excuses. Now tell me. Where. Is. My. Family?"

"Emma, please," Henry pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"Henry, he's lying, I can't lose them again," Emma said, choking on her words.

Henry grabbed her hand. "I know, I can't either. I can't lose any of you Mom. But please, don't hurt him anymore," he whispered.

Emma nodded. She looked at Jefferson pleadingly. "Jefferson _please_ I am begging you, where are my parents?"

Jefferson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Regina…I made a…a deal with her. She wanted your parents. She thought it would break you, that it would help her get Henry back."

"I won't go back to her!" Henry said holding tightly to his mother.

"Why did you make the deal Jefferson?" Emma asked kindly.

"She promised me Grace back. I didn't want to do it…because…" he trailed off, holding back tears.

"Why? Why didn't you want to do it?" Emma asked, touching his hand gently.

"But I had to," Jefferson said, changing the subject. "Because Regina threatened to kill Grace and…"

"Who else did she threaten Jefferson?" Emma asked taking his hand in hers.

Jefferson's heart was beating like a race-horse. Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the savior, the woman he _loved_ was holding his hand. "You…" he breathed.

Emma froze. Regina had threatened to kill her… "Why didn't you let her kill me? I know you didn't want to lose Grace but why me? Why not just convince her to kill just me?" she asked, though already feeling as if she knew what his answer would be.

Jefferson reached up a hand and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. "Because, _Emma_, I…_love_ you."

Emma pulled away. "Thank you Jefferson, for saving me. And thank you for telling me the truth. And maybe in some other world, we could work, but…I'm in love with someone else."

Jefferson laughed. "Of course you are. And you deserve someone that is _so_ much better than me."

"No Jefferson, you are so brave to stand up to Regina. So loyal, and I don't deserve you." Emma put a hand over Henry's eyes as Jefferson opened his mouth to respond. Emma stopped him with a soft, gentle, and quick kiss. "I'm sorry. Whoever ends up with you will be a _very_ lucky woman." She stood up and took Henry's hand. "Goodbye Jefferson."

They turned and started to walk out. "She probably took them to her house!" Jefferson called.

Emma looked back at him and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Jefferson nodded. "Go, if you hurry, you'll be able to stop her."

"Yeah, right. We'll just…go." Emma turned once more and led Henry out of the house.

"Goodbye, Emma…" he whispered.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Emma slammed on the brakes of her car in front of Regina's house. "Stay," she told Henry, opening her door and jumping out.

"No way!" Henry shouted, jumping out of the car and bounding up the steps behind Emma.

"Kid now is not the time!" Emma said in frustration as they walked up to the door.

"Mom look! There's a note on the door…" Henry said in worry.

Emma snatched the note from the door and began to read aloud:

_Miss Swan,_

_As you have now figured out—I'm assuming from the courtesy of our dear hatter—I have taken your precious parents. Snow White and Prince Charming. If you meet me at the toll bridge at midnight, with Henry, I will give you back your parents. But **only **if you give me Henry._

_Regina_

"That little b—" Emma stopped herself. "Witch. Come on Henry, we've got," she looked at her phone. "An hour."

* * *

**And there you have it:) Yea i'm a little mad swan and i wanted to put that scene in there;) Hope ya'll liked it! Next chapter is the big finale!**

**I'm not gonna do a review reply on this chap cuz I'm about to go to bed and my mom is like about to steal the computer from me:P haha sorry but thanks everyone!:D I majorly appreciate it PLUS we beat our goal of 65:) if we can make it to 80 on this chap i'll love ya'll forever!**

**Snow**

**PS: finale should be coming friday;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Finale

**This story is dedicated to the amazing OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22. I got this (former) little one-shot idea from their story, 'Already There.' It's an amazing story and she is an amazing author! So you guys should definitely check her stories out:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Once Upon A Time plot nor the wonderful characters or anything else relating to the show.**

**Dedicated to red lightning who gave me the idea that basically shapes the whole rest of the story:) Also dedicated to Laugher. Lover. Fighter who edited this chapter for me and has proofed the next ones:D**

**Okay so first let me just say: I know I promised you guys a big huge finale and all but...I felt really good about this and I rewrote the beginning like twenty times and actually had August in but then I took it out because I liked this way better...I do promise that August will be making his appearance in "season 2" of this story;) hehe! Along with Ruby, Ashley, Sean, Granny, Marco, Leroy, the other dwarfs (whose names i don't know other than Walter;) and yeah so I'll stop ranting on after this last thing:**

**I'M A DAY EARLY ON POSTING! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!;) hehehe okay now onto the chapter! Hope ya'll like the season finale of Something Was Missing.**

* * *

Emma sped down the streets of Storybrooke towards the toll bridge. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" she muttered.

Henry had his fingers crossed and his eyes closed. "Please be alive, _please_ be alive."

Emma slammed on the brakes as she reached the toll bridge and saw Regina standing in the middle of it with Snow standing next to her, a dagger at her throat, and James tied to the railing with a gag in his mouth. "Henry, stay here!" she yelled jumping out.

"Yeah right!" Henry replied. He jumped out of the car and ran next to Emma.

Regina smirked. "Why Miss Swan, good to see you this fine evening. I see you brought my son."

Emma put her hand protectively on Henry's shoulder. "He is _my_ son Regina. Now I want you to give me my parents. And then stay away from my family."

Regina chuckled. "On the contrary Miss Swan. What is going to happen is you are going to give me Henry. And _then_ I will give you your parents."

"And why should I trust you?" Emma spat. "All you do is lie and cheat!"

She clicked her tongue. "Dear, dear Emma Swan. Do you know how badly I want to just slit your precious mother's throat right now? Do you know why I want to do that Miss Swan? Has she ever told you what she did to me?"

"Regina I was only a child," Snow gasped, tears running down her face as she looked at her daughter with pleading eyes.

"A child that couldn't keep a promise and a secret," Regina spat.

"Regina what are you talking about?" Emma demanded.

Regina grinned devilishly. "Your mother is the reason the only man I have ever loved is dead. She promised never to tell a soul that I was in love with Daniel. But she told. She told my mother about Daniel and that I was in love with him. My mother ripped his heart out. Right. In. Front. Of. Me." Tears came to Regina's eyes as she talked about her dead love.

"You killed Graham. You crushed his heart to dust Regina. Haven't the both of us suffered enough?" Emma asked angrily. "You killed my grandfather as well. Why are you punishing my mother for something that happened when she was eight flippin years old Regina?! So seriously quit seeking revenge for things that happened over twenty years ago!" she shouted.

"Miss Swan you don't know anything about losing love! Sure you kissed Graham, but that does _not_ mean you loved him," Regina spat, her voice actually shaking a little.

"Regina just please, let Emma and Henry go," Snow pleaded. "Just kill me…"

"Mom, NO!" Emma screamed.

Regina laughed. "As much as I want to Snow, I would much rather have my son back. So Miss Swan, just hand Henry over to me, I'll give you your parents, and you can go back to living your sorry lives."

Emma tightened her hold on Henry. "Not in a million years Regina," she said through clenched teeth.

"Honestly why can't we just work out an agreement?" Regina asked.

"I'm not going with you…never again…You're evil…I don't want to be with the Evil Queen…" Henry said softly, holding tightly to Emma.

"Oh Henry, you're only saying that because Miss Swan agreed to play along with your 'fairytale fantasy.'"

"It's NOT a fantasy!" Henry screamed. "It's real! I know it is! Grandma and Gramps are proof!"

"Henry…" Emma warned.

"No Mom, she needs to hear this from me." He took a small step in front of Emma. He began to address Regina. "Hear me out. I _hate_ you. I don't think you understand how horrible of a life I had with you. You never loved me. I was just part of your plan with the curse. I don't know how but I know that I was. You never let me have any type of fun. You never let me have friends. Every single time I made a friend, you forced them away. And I hate you for it. I hate you so much for it. So please just leave me and my family alone for good," he begged, choking back tears. He walked back into Emma's embrace.

"There you have it Regina; he's not going with you. So you should just give me my parents now and then _you_ can go on with your sorry miserable life," she spat.

"Miss Swan," Regina said smirking. "I am going to tell you one last time. If you do not give me Henry right now, I will kill your mother, father, and anyone else who gets in my way, including you."

"Don't do it Emma," Snow gasped. Regina brought the dagger closer to Snow's throat.

Emma froze. It was her nightmare, coming true before her very eyes. She knew what was going to happen next. Tears formed in her eyes and streaked her cheeks. She looked down at Henry, who clung to her tightly, then up to her mother, her brave strong mother. Then at her father, James shook his head. He said something but it only came out as a muffled cry because of the gag covering his mouth, so he shook his head in protest.

Emma shook her head as tears stung her face, she looked down at Henry. He pulled away from her, "Mom, you need to save Grandma and Gramps. They are the key to breaking the curse. No matter what happens, I love you so much. I will never love the Evil Queen but, I'll go with her. To save Grandma and Grandpa." Henry turned and slowly began to walk towards Regina.

"Henry, NO!" Emma screamed.

Regina smirked as Henry walked over, "You've made a good choice Henry." She looked at Emma who was completely broken.

"Give me my parents," she whispered. "You promised…"

"Oh Miss Swan, I thought you knew by now, I _never_ keep my promises. Say goodbye to your mother." She raised the dagger to stab Snow, right in the heart.

Everything began to move in slow-motion for Emma and she became frozen to the spot, unable to move. It was like she was watching a movie and could do nothing to stop it.

James struggled to break free of his bonds. But was still unable to break them. He shook his head and somehow the gag fell out of his mouth. "SNOW!" he screamed, still struggling to break free.

Snow held her head high, tears streaming down her face. "I love you Charming," she whispered. "Take care of them." She looked over at Emma. "Emma, baby, stay strong, for me, your father, and Henry. Stay strong baby girl." Then she turned to Henry. "I wish I could've known you longer Henry, you're a great kid. Don't let that change." She looked up at Regina and said a single sentence as Regina started to lower the dagger. "I forgive you…for _everything_…"

Henry's eyes went wide, he knew what was going to happen and he knew there was only one way to try and prevent it from happening. If he wasn't too late…He jumped up in the air, towards Snow, and started to push her out of the way as the dagger hit its mark.

Emma's mouth dropped and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as a body fell limp to the ground…

_**THE END**_

_**or is it...?**_

* * *

**Okay guys. That's it. I guess I should tell you guys who fell to the ground so the person who fell was...**

**HA ya'll actually thought I'd tell you?!;) hehehe I'm so evil! Alright well the sequel will be up on Thursday most likely because I posted the finale a day early:P**

**So I've decided that my twitter account: McJepp15 and my tumblr: mcjep47 will now contain little spoilers about the new chapters and stuff like that:) So if you guys want to follow me for that stuff, it's up to you!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did and I thank all of you who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It means the world to me that it was such a hit:) I hope the sequel will do just as good or better:)**

**~OUAT~**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter-Thanks girl! You're reviews always make me smile:) **

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-Guess you'll have to see if she saves them in the sequel;)**

**red lightning-and the trouble just gets worse;) hope you liked the finale!**

**twillightocd94-aw thank you so much!**

**lll- to your question about August from chapter 10: yep we'll be seeing him next "season" for sure! Let's just say no one knows who Emma is in love with yet (other than me;) and to the chapter 11 review: thanks so much! You have no clue how much that means to me!**

**MissRei24-Guess you'll have to wait for the sequel;) hehehe thanks though! And yeah Jeff will definitely be in the sequel btws:D**

**tate4eva-I think most of us can agree with Em there;) and guess you have to wait and see;)**

**~OUAT~**

**Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! If we get to 90 on this finale, i'll let the 90th reviewer have a sneak peak of the sequel:) **

**Fun facts: Did you guys know that this story has had 11,507 views overall?! Holy crap! And then in the month of August we've ALREADY had: 289 views, and 123 visitors:D wow! **

**Then there's this: 17 DIFFERENT countries have checked this story out! :D **

**Okay enough ranting. I love you all! I'm gonna do an acknowledgement chapter tomorrow just thanking everyone and stuff. **

**Also: Please PM me or leave in a review if you want to know right before I post the sequel;) I also may be posting a tease on tumblr but that depends on if ya'll want me too!**

**Alright I guess I'm required to close with my favorite line: "_Something was missing, it was my Emma, and now she is here and nothing is missing. Nothing will ever again be missing..." _First to figure out what chapter this is in and who says it gets a tease as well (if they're 90th, they get an extra tease I guess;)  
**

**Until next time!**

**Snow**


	13. Chapter 13: Acknowledgements

**Here we go ya'll! Acknowledgement time:)**

**Let's start with the followers:**

**anitarose: 5/25/12**

**Anuxi: 5/14/12**

**Aod4L: 5/14/12**

**bejaymazing: 6/24/12**

**Boothsdoll061: 5/14/12**

**bronzesnidget: 5/14/12**

**Charm96: 5/17/12**

**charmed4lifekaren: 6/20/12**

**cortexifansquint: 07-31-2012**

**Criss-Colfer-And-Me: 07-24-2012**

**crowned tiger: 05-01-2012**

**Darknightfairy: 07-22-2012**

**fictionfrek101 0: 5-19-2012**

**fir0002: 08-07-2012**

**geller516: 05-14-2012**

**Hope99: 05-14-2012**

**Kiiandy Black: 05-10-2012**

**KIRA FIRE WOLF: 07-16-2012**

**luminare91: 06-28-2012**

**MaFan: 06-21-2012**

**magicbones: 05-19-2012**

**MagicofTrueLove: 07-11-2012**

**malsluvspink: 07-20-2012**

**McEvoyer: 07-31-2012**

**MissRei24: 07-23-2012**

**NCISGleek: 05-25-2012**

**nluvwithemmettcullen: 07-03-2012**

**NY Rae: 05-20-2012**

**oldmcpiper: 05-23-2012**

**oogie0811: 05-13-2012**

**PaoHalliwell: 05-13-2012**

**PiperPaigeP3: 05-04-2012**

**playingmakebelieve: 06-16-2012**

**red lighting: 04-30-2012**

**reneeharrison13: 05-03-2012**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis: 04-29-2012**

**SamFanFirst: 05-26-2012**

**shaemysterious: 07-19-2012**

**StarofQueens: 05-17-2012**

**tate4eva: 06-01-2012**

**TexannaRose: 06-20-2012**

**thistwinklingstar: 05-13-2012**

**trishaavl2: 08-03-2012**

**twilightocd94: 07-30-2012**

**Wolfshinobi91192: 05-15-2012**

**ziva2010: 05-20-2012**

**Thank you all so much! 46 followers is pretty awesome for only a 12 chapter story:)**

**Onto the favoriters:**

**addexlover: 04-29-2012**

**Alodis: 04-29-2012**

**Ariel as human: 07-23-2012**

**bonnybon: 06-20-2012**

**Clemences-are-so-sexy: 06-12-2012**

**Criss-Colfer-And-Me: 07-24-2012**

**crowned tiger: 05-01-2012**

**funisafact: 05-20-2012**

**geller516: 05-14-2012**

**Gmonster: 06-22-2012**

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: 05-13-2012**

**JohnCenaWWEGirl: 05-13-2012**

**Kamen Rider Lynx: 04-29-2012**

**Kiiandy Black: 05-13-2012**

**Likaella: 05-12-2012**

**magicbones: 05-19-2012**

**MagicofTrueLove: 07-11-2012**

**malsluvspink: 07-20-2012**

**MiaRiddley: 05-12-2012**

**minorshan: 05-04-2012**

**MissRei24: 07-23-2012**

**plasticbarbie4life14: 04-30-2012**

**Potterhead15: 04-29-2012**

**Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: 05-13-2012**

**ramzfan88: 06-20-2012**

**RandomTVFan30: 05-16-2012**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis: 04-29-2012**

**Smaige: 05-21-2012**

**Snow Whitex Prince Charming: 04-30-2012**

**starlight0017: 06-11-2012**

**StarofQueens: 05-17-2012**

**Supernatural-Girl17: 05-06-2012**

**TexannaRose: 04-29-2012**

**thekeeblerelf: 06-21-2012**

**trishaavl2: 08-03-2012**

**twilightocd94: 07-30-2012**

**Wolfshinobi91192: 05-08-2012**

**ziva2010: 05-20-2012**

**You guys also deserve a HUGE thank you! I mean I know there's a lot of ya'll that never reviewed but you still followed along during the story and that means the world!**

**We had a grand total of 87 reviews! So lemme do the review reply now;)**

**keli macguire: thanks so much**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter: Awww thanks girl! You're the best!**

**lll: haha sequel is up! Hope you enjoy it:D**

**tate4eva: nope wasn't kidding;) just wait till you see the sequel! Haha**

**renesmee2006: Well go check out the sequel;)**

**Aod4L: Thanks!**

**EvilRegal0101: haha why thank you! I planned it that way;) hope you like the sequel!**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22: Exactly! Regina just needs to get over herself…**

**Thanks ya'll! You guys rock!**

**Okay onto the views of this story! **

**A grand total of…12,377! HO-LY CRAP! **

**33 countries have viewed it as of today. Not kidding. Like this is the happiest day of my life!**

**Thank you all again! You guys all rock!**

**PS: Follow me on twitter: McJepp15 and tumblr: mcjep47 I'll be starting to post spoilers and other stuff, contests for prompts stuff like that:)**

**Snow**


End file.
